


The Missing Dogs of Lothlórien.

by Glorfindel



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ardor in August 2011, Humour, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Violence, Sexual Humour, Travel, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor and Haldir are asked to investigate after the Lothlórien court ladies’ tiny accessory dogs go missing.</p><p>Celeborn thinks that Saruman might be the cause of the disappearance, so Haldir and Erestor set out on a journey to Isengard to find out for themselves.</p><p>When they get to Isengard there is more going on than they could ever have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lothlórien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perkyandproud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/gifts).



> Thank you to Keillis - my beta who is beyond compare!
> 
> Written for the Ardor in August 2011 exchange.
> 
> I do not own the elves or their surroundings. I make no profit and have no intention of making any. Although the characters and settings belong to Tolkien, this story is my own idea and my own representation of them, please ask for permission before archiving.

 

 

 

 **The Missing Dogs of Lothlórien.**

 

 **  
**

 

Saruman visited Lothlórien, stayed for a while, and then went back home again. It was about the same time that Galadriel realised one of her lesser favourite dogs was missing.

 

"You do not suppose that Saruman took your dog?" Celeborn asked, trying not to smirk; he was not enamoured of the yappy little ankle biter.

 

"Why would he?" Galadriel replied as she picked a stitch from her piece of embroidery.

 

"To replace the one he killed to make the fur gloves he was wearing?”

 

Galadriel laughed. Celeborn was being his usual ridiculous self. "I am sure she will turn up eventually."

 

Celeborn was not convinced. Saruman was a friend to the Elves, but it was always apparent to him that the wizard’s right hand never knew what his left hand was doing. How no one else could see this, he did not know.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I expect you are looking forward to seeing Haldir again," Elrond said to Erestor.

 

"Not long to go now, My Lord," Erestor replied. "Already I can see the heat haze from the forest on the horizon."

 

"Haldir will be overjoyed to see you. We will all miss you, but it is right that you both spend as much time together as you can." Elrond sighed, he had grown to like and trust the junior advisor; however, it was necessary for Erestor to expand his training by completing a placement abroad in another realm. Already, Elrond could see the seeds of greatness in the young elf and counted himself lucky that he belonged to Imladris.

 

"We have only been apart for a year, although it seems much longer. Some elves never have the love that Haldir and I have. We are luckier than many." Erestor smiled to himself. At his lowest point, where he was convinced that he would never find love, he had literally bumped into Haldir, sending him flying backwards into a statue of Ereinion's first horse. The back of Haldir's head connected with the stone hoof and he lay unconscious for several minutes. When he awoke, he saw the panicking junior counsellor, who was famous for being the despair of Elrond because of his constant lateness and his tendency to assume the posture of a frightened rabbit whenever the Lord spoke to him. Haldir fell immediately in love. He courted Erestor, marrying him with indecent haste, assuming that he would be called back to Lothlórien at any moment and not wanting to lose this most wonderful being who held his heart.

 

Galadriel allowed her Marchwarden to stay for five years. With a heavy heart he returned when his time was at an end, placing loyalty before personal happiness. Elrond, who always thought love to be the finest of all emotions, intensified Erestor's training so that he could join Haldir in Lothlórien as quickly as possible. It took Erestor just under a year to assimilate the knowledge he needed. He was driven by the constant need to be with his soulmate and worked so hard that he often forgot to eat or drink and had to be reminded to do so. Every moment of his existence was filled with the most incredible longing; a situation that was only eased in the slightest degree by their connection. Their shared thoughts comforted their hearts, but, at the same time, sharply defined just how lonely and lost they were without each other.

 

 _"I can just see your party,"_ Haldir said excitedly through their connection.

 

 _"We cannot see the forest yet,"_ Erestor replied.

 

 _"I am quite high up. Another mile and you will see us quite clearly, even though we will still be quite far away."_

 

 _"It seems like every minute is taking an hour."_ Erestor smiled to no one in particular and hoped that he was not being observed; indeed the thought made him blush. _"I am hoping your shift ends the moment we arrive."_

 _"Our lady says it will,"_ Haldir chuckled. _"There are fresh sheets on the bed just waiting for you to crease them. I expect them to be so well used tonight, that in the morning the laundry elves will wonder how they are going to get that many stains out."_

 

 _"You haven't lost your warrior’s coarse sense of humour,"_ Erestor giggled.

 

"Is something funny?" Elrond asked. He had been lost in his own thoughts and wondered if he had missed the tail end of a joke.

 

Erestor had not been the shining light of the junior advisors for nothing. "Haldir just told me a joke through our connection."

 

 _"I dare you to tell him what I actually said,"_ Haldir teased.

 

"Haldir said, "What is brown and sticky?" Erestor smiled and told Haldir to shut up when he called him a coward.

 

"Oh I see. It is more like a riddle than a joke, isn't it? I love riddles. Now let me think about this." Elrond pondered, saying the words ‘brown and sticky’ several times over to himself. "Give me a clue."

 

"My Lord, I cannot believe you have never heard that joke," Erestor grinned. "The answer is, a stick."

 

"What is brown and sticky? A stick. That is a good one; I will have to remember it. I think I will tell it to Galadriel. I thought it was a toffee at first and then thought that you would not be so obvious. It is not that funny though really, is it?"

 

 _"She will think it is a piece of shit,"_ Haldir scorned. _"Anyway, she knows the joke already. Just about everybody in Middle-earth does, apart from Elrond."_

"My Lord, most elves, when they hear the joke, think not of toffee but of something else that is brown, and I assume sticky; although, I have never held it and would avoid doing so."

 

"Oh, I see," Elrond exclaimed. "Ah, right. Perhaps I won't tell Galadriel the joke." He winked at Erestor and gave him the smile of one who has had a lucky escape.

 

 _"He is not that bright, is he?"_ Haldir teased. Erestor shook his head and sighed.

 

"Has Haldir got any more like that?"

 

Erestor sighed again.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Missing Dogs

 

 

 

"Nana, I am so excited that Lord Elrond is coming to see us," Celebrían said excitedly.

 

 

"Yes, I believe you have said so at least one hundred times this morning." Galadriel wove her daughter’s hair through her gold circlet and fixed it in place with a clip in the shape of a small swan. "There, you look lovely. How could he resist you?"

 

 

Celebrían stood up, smoothed the front of her dress, and then looked around for her small dog. "I haven't seen Killer all morning. In fact I have not seen her for a few days. I haven’t needed her to be around until now."

 

 

"She is so tiny; maybe someone trod on her," Galadriel joked.

 

 

"Nana, Lord Elrond will think I'm dreadfully unfashionable if I do not have my tiny, little dog by my side." Celebrían sighed and looked around her bedroom. "She is in so much trouble when I find her. She is always running away. That is assuming the dog handler actually delivered her to my rooms this morning."

 

 

"Never mind, with her short stumpy legs she will not have run far."

 

 

Galadriel followed her daughter out into the corridor. She did not understand the current fashion for tiny, little accessory dogs. However, it seemed that every lady in the court had one, the smaller the better. The Lady of the Wood was too intelligent to be caught up in such nonsense. She had her own pack of dogs, but they were much larger; they were dogs that could defend you, if need be, and were intensely loyal. Not that Galadriel needed defending, but it was always good measure to reinforce the idea that one was surrounded with an extra layer of protection.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Ada, Killer has gone missing. I cannot find her anywhere; have you seen her?" Celebrían watched disinterestedly as her father, Celeborn, laced his boots.

 

 

"No, I haven't. If you were more sensible and had a larger dog she would be less easy to mislay. Have you asked the dog handlers?"

 

 

"You are no help!" Celebrían shrieked before storming out of her father's dressing room.

 

 

Celebrían was unable to locate the dog handlers, she did not try very hard and did not think to visit them, but within half an hour she had galvanised a force of many servants to search high and low for her little dog with no success.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Celebrían was not the only lady at court who had lost her dog. Several were distraught at having to appear dogless at the official function to welcome the party from Imladris.

 

 

The dog handlers were no help; they had gone on strike for compensation three days before without telling anyone until that morning, because it was the weekend and none felt like barricading themselves in their workplace when they could be out getting drunk and partying. On the Monday morning, they declared they had been on strike for three days because one of them had been bitten by a three inch high dog named Nazgûl. Some said that they had released the dogs telling them to go back to their owners, while others said they still had the dogs with them. When questioned, the dog handlers refused to say where the dogs were because they were on strike.

 

 

None knew where the dogs were and all the courtiers were too lazy to find out for themselves. However, fashions never lasted long in Lothlórien, so in a few weeks time no one would really care what happened to their erstwhile pets and they would have moved on to other delights that took their fancy.

 

 

Galadriel sat on her throne listening to the whining complaints of the courtiers with a growing annoyance. Their constant wittering bored and exasperated her. If they insisted on being upset, she would give them a reason to be.

 

 

"In a couple of months’ time, when they cease to be fashionable, these little dogs will probably mysteriously disappear, just like the miniature cats did last year. Can anyone tell me what happened to those cats?" Galadriel looked at the courtiers, scorn written across her face. "I have no sympathy for those who follow fashions created by the idle, who have too little to do with their time."

 

 

Galadriel leaned forward, her face stern. "This fashion for small dogs will cease with immediate effect. You will all continue to take care of the dogs and keep them as pets. They are not to be discarded and any disappearance will be fully investigated." She turned to an adviser. "Draft a ruling that protects the welfare of these dogs and bring it to me later on so I can sign it."

 

 

The ladies of the court curtseyed and left the room after Galadriel dismissed them. They were not happy, but there was nothing they could do.

 

 


	3. Horrible Haldir?

  
  
  
The Imladris party arrived in Lothlórien, amid much celebration. Celebrían’s clique of friends agreed with her that Lord Elrond was the most handsome elf they had ever seen in their lives and that the painting he sent her previously did not do him justice.  
  


"I am already hopelessly in love with him," Celebrían gushed.  
  
  
"Who is the elf with the dark hair, the one behind Lord Elrond?" Eärlindë, one of her friends asked. "He is very good looking."  
  


"I do not know. He seems to be looking over there at Haldir. He is not as handsome as my Elrond."  
  
  
“No. I think Lord Elrond must be the handsomest, but that elf is a close second,” Eärlindë replied diplomatically.  
  
  
“He is looking at Haldir, as if he wants to be his lover,” Celebrian giggled.  
  


"I should imagine the promise is more than anything he would actually get. There is no denying that Haldir is handsome, but he is as boring as a fish, a dead fish at that," Eärlindë chuckled.  
  


Celebrían’s friends laughed and agreed among themselves that no one would look at Haldir seriously because he seemed so stern and eschewed any form of frivolity. They made a whole string of catty and unkind observations while waiting to be introduced.  
  


Galadriel and Celeborn greeted Elrond. They introduced Celebrían, who curtsied demurely and said that after all their correspondence she was pleased and honoured to finally meet him.  
  
  
Elrond took Celebrían’s hand and kissed it, while looking into her sparkling blue eyes. Her large pupils beckoned to him and he felt a tightening in his nether regions. He smiled to himself; she wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
  


"May I present Erestor, one of my newly promoted advisors?"  
  


Erestor bowed and said how honoured he was to meet the Lord and Lady of the realm and their delightful daughter.  
  
  
"We are delighted to meet you," Celeborn said to Erestor. "Perhaps Lord Haldir will stop pining now that his husband is here."  
  


Celebrían’s friends looked at each other and made faces of disgust. "He is married to horrible Haldir? Eww!”  
  
  
"What is wrong with being married to me?" Haldir asked from behind, causing Celebrían’s friends to nearly jump out of their skins.  
  


"Nothing," they replied quietly, looking embarrassed. “We were talking about another elf whose name is Haladir...Not you at all.”  
  


"It is a pity that none of you are able to think before opening your mouths. Those who act like halfwits become them in the end and lose the respect of everybody. Not that you have much now. " Haldir gave them a smug smile. “Who cares about the opinions of a group of vapid little girls? Not I; that is for sure and neither would the fictional Haladir.” He smirked at their discomfort before moving to his place in the presentation line.  
  
  
Galadriel introduced her chief advisor, with whom Erestor would be working closely, and then she moved on to Haldir.  
  
  
"You already know Marchwarden Haldir," Galadriel said, her eyes twinkling.  
  


Haldir bowed to Elrond and said how happy he was to see him again.  
  


"Not as happy as you are to see Erestor, I'll bet," Elrond laughed. "Erestor told me your brown and sticky joke earlier."  
  
  
"Brown and sticky?" Haldir feigned surprise. He yelped when Erestor playfully kicked him. "Oh that joke," he laughed.  
  


"What is brown and sticky?" Celeborn asked. "It sounds quite disgusting."  
  


"A stick," Erestor said and smiled.  
  


Elrond laughed loudly. "I have been laughing about it ever since Erestor told me."  
  


"Celebrían is marrying him?" Eärlindë sniggered in disbelief to her friends. “My little dog, Gnasher, has more in his head than he does."  
  


"Where is Gnasher?” Silmarwen, another of Celebrían’s friends asked. "More to the point, where is my little Pouncer? Just because the dog handlers are on strike it doesn’t mean they don’t still have a job to do. Why are they not here to meet us?”  
  


“Ripper is not here either,” Alassë, Celebrían’s other friend said. "This is simply not on. We attend one of the most important social functions of the year and our dogs are missing. I feel undressed.”  
  


The young ladies looked around from their vantage point and realised that they were not likely to have their accessory dogs in time to impress the visitors; the dog handlers were nowhere to be seen. The fact that they had not seen their dogs since Saruman had left two days previously, did not enter their heads. As actual Ladies of the Court they employed elves to look after their dogs when they were not required to be on display and never saw them otherwise.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Haldir and Erestor were excused their official activities for the rest of the afternoon. They had to attend the welcome ball that night and then they could look forward to two weeks holiday. Haldir, ever the romantic, had planned a hiking and camping trip for them both.  
  


They spent the afternoon in bed, as their host expected they would. Galadriel and Celeborn knew the flush of renewal in spirit and body after joining together from all the times they had been forced to live apart, so they were most understanding when Haldir requested relief from his duties.  
  


“We have waited a whole year and it was worth every minute,” Haldir said and kissed Erestor’s lips.  
  
  
“I agree, but let’s not wait so long ever again, all right?” Erestor stroked Haldir’s chest. “I missed you.”  
  
  
Haldir said nothing. He pulled Erestor closer and held him tight, hoping that his face could not be seen. He breathed in deeply. It had been a long year and he had suffered the taunts of many for being so serious and, some said, prim and disapproving. That he was separated from his soul mate and in a state of grief was never considered by the frivolous courtiers. Still, his husband was here now and would be for a few years to come. The courtiers would see a different side of him now, but he would remember their slights; they need not think he would ever forget.  
  


“Elrond is totally besotted with Celebrían,” Erestor said while they were bathing in readiness for getting dressed for the ball that evening. “She appears somewhat vacuous to me."  
  


"That is a good description for her," Haldir replied. "If she marries Lord Elrond, she will have to grow up very fast."  
  


"I'm sure it will be the best thing for her," Erestor said diplomatically. He took hold of the soap and gave Haldir a special smile, which was only ever used for him.  
  



	4. The Betrothal

  
  
The Welcome Ball was held in the Royal Glade. The tree canopy overhead supported an array of twinkling lights that shone with such intensity that the whole of the area was lit up. Tables stood at one end and were being filled by servants with such delicacies of food that it was as though a veritable horn of plenty had erupted and spread its delights just for the occasion.  
  


Elrond was very attentive to Celebrían. Erestor's tart observation that Elrond only saw to her whims, because he wanted to get into his potential wife’s knickers, sent Haldir into fits of laughter.  
  


"Well, at least he told her three friends to bugger off," Haldir chuckled.  
  


They looked at Celebrían’s friends; they stood under a tree talking to one another and directing saucy smiles and risqué chatter to a group of warriors standing nearby. So far they were not having much luck.  
  


Galadriel and Celeborn stood in the middle of the glade and waited for everyone to stop talking, which they did almost immediately. Elrond and Celebrían looked expectantly.  
  


"We welcome Lord Elrond and his courtiers from Imladris. As a realm, we are honoured and delighted to be able to share our way of life with our guests. We hope that this visit will signify the start of a long and enduring friendship between the realms and that it will be everlasting." Celeborn smiled at Elrond, who now stood beside him. He turned to face the audience again. "In addition to the official welcome, we have news that has given us the greatest happiness. However, I consider it more appropriate that my wife takes over."  
  


"You can tell they are still new at this," Erestor whispered. "Wouldn’t it be awful for them if Amroth returned."  
  


"We were told he drowned at sea. So it is unlikely," Haldir whispered back.  
  


"That is the official story. No one has ever seen his body and he wasn’t that far from shore. He did not even wash up on the beach, not even as half-eaten fish food."  
  
  
“Lords and Ladies,” Galadriel said clear and loud. “I have the most special announcement to make of the most happiest nature. Our daughter, the Lady Celebrian, is now betrothed to Lord Elrond of Imladris. As her parents, we could not be happier with her choice and congratulate the Lord of Imladris for winning her hand.”  
  


“That was bloody fast," Erestor said, somewhat surprised.  
  


"Winning her hand? She was positively throwing herself at him," Haldir remarked tartly.  
  


"We wish them a long and felicitous life together and ask the Valar to bless their betrothal in readiness for the marriage in one year’s time." Galadriel beamed with happiness. She watched as Elrond slipped a mithril and diamond ring on Celebrían’s index finger and signified her approval by kissing their linked fingers. Celebrían placed a similar ring on Elrond's index finger and Galadriel kissed their fingers again. "The Valar's blessing is complete. Let us remember this day with the utmost joy."  
  


"Elrond is so led around by his dick, isn't he?” Erestor remarked through their connection.  
  


Haldir could not help himself. He laughed loudly and Galadriel glared at him.  
  


"May we share the joke?" she asked while walking towards them.  
  


"Oops. You are in trouble now." Erestor grinned and wondered how long it would take his husband to come up with a suitable excuse for his laughter.  
  


Haldir gave a conciliatory smile. "My lady, my dear husband reminded me of the occasion of our first meeting and remarked that Celebrian and Elrond’s meeting could not have been more different. You see, Erestor wasn't looking where he was going and he crashed into me. I went flying backwards and hit my head on a stone hoof, which was part of the statue of Ereinion Gil-Galad's horse. Erestor's horror at having nearly fatally injured a Marchwarden from Lothlórien was truly a sight to be seen. Indeed, whenever I remember it, I am creased with laughter."  
  


"It does not seem that funny," Galadriel sniffed.  
  


"Perhaps it is one of those situations where one has to be there to fully appreciate just how funny it was," Haldir replied respectfully.  
  


Elrond decided to go to the rescue. He suspected that neither elf wanted to share what they had really been thinking, the subject of which he had no suspicion of at all, and that Haldir had said the first thing that came into his head. "Dear Lady, it was indeed most amusing. I did not see what happened, but I was given a full account after the event. However, I did see Erestor's face when he arrived late to the council meeting, and I can tell you now, it was a picture to be remembered. I found the whole situation most comical and teased Erestor for a whole month before I let him forget about it."  
  


"Oh. Well, if you found it funny then it must have been so," Galadriel announced graciously. She addressed the crowd and smiled widely. "The celebrations have started and I order everyone to enjoy themselves." She turned back to Haldir. "You have the oddest sense of humour, Marchwarden."  
  


"I think we are even," Erestor said through their connection. Haldir narrowed his eyes, took his husband's arm and led him to the buffet.  
  


It was during the latter half of the evening that Celeborn approached Haldir and Erestor. "I need to ask a favour from you both. Before you set off on your camping trip I would like to see you in my office. Do not be concerned, you are not in trouble."  
  


"Well that is a relief," Erestor remarked.  
  


""We will be there at your convenience, My Lord," Haldir replied.  
  



	5. Fur Gloves

 

 

"Have you set the route for your camping trip?" Celeborn asked Haldir and Erestor the next morning.

 

They sat in his private office sipping tea and eating tiny raspberry cheesecakes.

 

"We decided to follow the Nimrodel to the mountains and then go through the pass and carry on to Ost-in-Edhil," Haldir replied. "After buying some tacky souvenirs, we will make our way back again."

 

“I need you both to go on a mission for me. Ostensibly, you are going on a hiking and camping holiday, touring the villages around Angrenost, which, I am sure you both know, is called Isengard by those who live in the surrounding area. Secretly, you will be spying on Saruman." Celeborn waited for this to sink in before continuing. "When you get back you can, of course, have a proper holiday."

 

"Why do you need us to spy on Saruman?" Erestor asked. Even though he had had extensive warrior and intelligence work training, he did not feel confident spying on such a powerful wizard.

 

"Two days before you arrived, Saruman, who had been visiting with us for a whole month, decided to leave for home. That, in itself, is really nothing to be remarked upon; however, it seems that there has been a mass exodus of dogs as well. It may just be coincidence, or it may be that Saruman took them. One of Galadriel's lesser favourite dogs is nowhere to be found and many of the miniature dogs carried by the court ladies have disappeared. The court dog handlers are refusing to tell us if they have them or even where they might be, so I suspect they have no idea at all. They have been on strike for four days and still are.”

 

"The wardens’ guard dogs have not disappeared," Haldir said. "But maybe that is because we look after them properly. We always know where they are. Can the ladies of the court say the same? I think not."

 

“I doubt it,” Celeborn agreed. “During Saruman's visit, he showed me a pair of gloves and asked me to guess the animal they came from. I reeled off a list of all the animals that I could think of and every one of them was wrong. I still do not know the animal to which the fur once belonged and he never told me."

 

"You suspect they were made with dog fur?" Erestor asked.

 

"Did you guess dog?" Haldir asked.

 

"I did guess dog, and it seemed most likely, because that is what they looked like. Saruman is inscrutable; his face gave nothing away. He was taunting me. I do believe his gloves were made from dog fur."

 

"Surely you are not sending us to find out the composition of Saruman's gloves?" Erestor asked. “He probably has not taken the Ladies dogs, as they are too small to make anything with.”

 

"No," Celeborn replied. "I want you to find out what he is up to. His left hand has no idea what his right hand is doing and that is the way he likes it. You are right, he cannot make gloves out of tiny little dogs, but he is up to something else and I want to know what that is."

 

"Perhaps he will hold the dogs to ransom," Erestor suggested.

 

"Maybe he will, though I doubt it. He will not do anything to besmirch his reputation. I am afraid that I am alone in my suspicions. Galadriel does not believe he would do such a thing and the leaders of all the other Elven realms would probably agree with her."

 

"Then you are either very perceptive or you are wrong," Erestor said with a sympathetic smile.

 

"You are very rarely wrong, My Lord," Haldir said. "I trust your judgement on this."

 

Haldir and Erestor agreed that they would spend their holiday trying to find out what Saruman’s secret was, if he had one. That they were promised another holiday afterwards weighed heavily in their decision to accept.

 

 


	6. The Meeting

Haldir and Erestor made their uneventful way down to the valley of Angrenost, crossing the Limlight into The Wold and skirting around the Fangorn Forest, not daring to go inside because of the tales of old where travellers never reappeared once entering, or came out so changed that no one hardly knew them anymore. They crossed the Onodló into Westermnet and marveled at the flat, wide open plains of the northern reaches of Rohan. Occasionally, they would see distant settlements, but they were too far away for them to deviate from their route and visit. The further south they went the more populated the area became; although both noticed that the area near to the forest was avoided, as if the supposed evil inside could reach out and ensnare the unsuspecting.

Just outside Angrenost they met a herdsman and shared a meal with him. At that point they had left Fangorn behind and were just past the tail end of the Misty Mountains. In the distance, they could just see Orthanc, rising into the air as if it were a needle piercing the layer of the sky that held Elbereth’s starry veil in place during the night.

“Why would anyone travel to Isengard?” Brieg the herdsman laughed. “A wizard lives there. Are you on your way to see him?”

“My husband and I travel to a new place every year," Haldir replied. He tore a chunk of bread from the herdsman’s loaf and dipped it in his rabbit stew. “We are sightseeing. After looking at Isengard we will be travelling to Ost-in-Edhil to look at the ruins.” “Play along,” he said to Erestor through their connection.

"Husband?" Brieg laughed. "That is unheard of where I come from. If you are that way inclined they send you off to be a lone herdsman and look after a load of sheep." He chuckled at his joke. "There are quite a few lone herdsmen on these plains. We might be lone, but we are never lonely." He chuckled again.

"I suppose not with all those sheep around," Erestor said and smiled.

"I am sure our friend is not a sheep shagger," Haldir laughed, privately wondering how Erestor could say something so embarrassing.

"I did not mean it like that!" Erestor looked at Brieg. "I'm so sorry. I meant you would not get lonely with a lot of sheep around because you would have their welfare to think about and that would occupy most of your time."

"No offence taken. I knew that you meant, even if he didn't." Brieg pointed at Haldir and winked. "So where do you come from?"

"We come from Imladris," Erestor said. Through his connection to Haldir he reasoned that if Brieg was a spy then Saruman might become suspicious if he said they came from Lothlórien.

"We call that place Rivendell," Brieg told them. "We also call it the ‘shifting lands’ because no one can ever find the place unless it wants to be found."

"That seems an apt name. If a place does not want to be found then it will remain hidden to all, apart from those who are meant to find it.” Haldir smiled. “We have some cakes soaked in orange liqueur and honey. Would you like one?”

They chatted amicably for the next half hour. Brieg told Erestor and Haldir that if they went to Isengard they could visit the surrounding villages. He warned them about travelling to Ost-in-Edhil around the east side of the Misty Mountains because of the mad and violent Dunlendings. He said that the Rohirrim and the Dunlendings were sworn and mortal enemies; they always were and always would be, and that was that.

Brieg also told them about the wizard who lived in Orthanc. He said that the area knew peace because of his presence, which meant that the age old skirmishes between the two bitter enemies had ceased because no one dared to anger him. They received a generally accepted history of the tower, which the two elves already knew but were too polite to say so, and a guide to the different villages thereabouts.

“After what you have said about the Dunlendings I do not think we should continue onto the Ost-in-Edhil ruins,” Haldir said.

“We could go back the way we have come and follow the pass through the mountains further up,” Erestor suggested, playing along as Haldir had asked him to when he first mentioned where they were travelling. “If Brieg sees us travelling back the way we came he will not question where we are going to,” Erestor said through the connection. “That way we might avoid him knowing we came from Lothlórien.”

“Smartass,” Haldir replied.

“It would be wise to avoid Dunland,” Brieg said sagely. “There are some places where no one should go unless they have an army backing them up.”

The sun was setting and the moon broke the horizon. Haldir took a bottle of wine from their luggage and opened it. He offered Brieg the first drink.

“I have never tasted wine like it,” Brieg said, looking amazed. He took another swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “That is the finest wine I have ever tasted in my life.” He passed the bottle to Erestor who took a swig and privately thought it did not taste any different to any other wine he had ever drunk. He reasoned that wine production must be in a dire state in Rohan if Brieg was so impressed.

Erestor passed the bottle to Haldir who took a drink and passed the bottle back to Brieg. “Please drink the rest. We are honoured that you love our wine so much. We have another bottle in our packs and we insist that you have the rest while we share another.”

“That is very kind of you,” Brieg said. He put the bottle to his lips and took a mouthful, keeping it on his tongue, to savour the taste, before swallowing. “There are many tales of the kindness of elves among the men of Rohirrim and Gondor and now I have experienced it for myself.”

They spent a happy half hour chatting about nothing in particular. When the moon reached her height, Brieg decided that he should round up his sheep so they were set for the night. He wandered off and Haldir and Erestor watched him go.

“We have learned much,” Erestor said.

“Much of it we knew already,” Haldir shrugged, “but the information about the villages was useful. Do you think he will talk?”

“Of course he will. He will say he met two elves who went on holiday without knowing anything about the area and that he had to guide us so we did not get into trouble.” Erestor yawned. “Let’s get our bedrolls laid out.”

They lay under the stars. Behind them loomed the Misty Mountains and before them lay the plains of Rohan. Far in the distance, they could see small fires, no doubt belonging to the itinerant herdsmen. Elbereth’s veil twinkled high above them, casting a dim starlight for those who needed to travel at night. The snuffling of small creatures sounded nearby and leaves rustled in the slight warm breeze.

“If only we could be so alone more often,” Erestor sighed, looking up at the stars.

But Haldir was already asleep.


	7. Walking into Orthanc

  
  
The next morning they rose early. By midday they had passed over the Fords of Isen, telling the sceptical Rohirrim guards that they were sightseeing. The crossing point over the river was further away from Orthanc than they would have liked, but it was the only place that was safe. So valuable was that area of land that wars had been fought over it in the past. With Saruman’s arrival, the area became relatively safe for any tourism-inclined elves, who should have known better than to travel in such potentially dangerous places without protection.  
  


They travelled north in the direction of Isengard and arrived at the first village an hour later. A small inn stood on the intersection of two roads lined with houses and shops. Nothing much seemed to be behind the buildings except for fields of crops and animal pens.  
  


Erestor and Haldir entered the inn. The air went silent as the customers stared at them. Dust motes flitted in the air, lit by the strong sun shining through the grimy windows. The rough wooden tables and chairs were occupied by men and women covered in the dust and soil that one acquires when working in the fields.  
  


“New to the area, are you?” the innkeeper asked, knowing they were. He stared at the other customers sitting in the room and they turned back to what they were doing before the elves walked in.  
  


“We are on a sightseeing tour,” Haldir replied.  
  


“What’s that?”  
  


“Every year we go to a different place to see the sights and then we write about them. We sold loads of books last year detailing the delights of Amon Sûl; we hope to do the same for this place as well. There is a lot of money to be made from touring elves.” Haldir took out a gold piece and slid it across the rough wood surface of the bar. “Two pints of beer please.”  
  


“Is this solid gold?” the innkeeper asked softly, examining the coin and hoping no one had seen it; he did not fancy being robbed that night. “If it is, I don’t have enough money in the till to give you your full change.”  
  


“How about we buy everyone in here a drink?” Erestor suggested, keeping his voice low.  
  


The barman looked horrified. “If you do that I can guarantee that word will get out that two elves with more money than sense are just asking to be robbed. After all, where there is one gold piece there will be more.”  
  


“Right,” Haldir replied. He looked at the innkeeper. “How about we rent a room overnight and have our horses bedded in the stables?”  
  


“You could stay here for a month for one gold coin,” the innkeeper replied, looking slightly stunned. He could not believe his luck, and wondered how much he could charge visiting elves in the future. If he looked after these elves well, they would surely give him a good recommendation and he would be raking the money in. Then he worried about how he would hide such a fortune before his inner voice told him that he had no money yet, so he should stop working himself up about probables and get on with his job.  
  


“It always amuses me how humans are swayed by the sight of gold,” Haldir said through their connection. “However, he is right. We shall have to maintain our guard so we are not attacked.”  
  
  
The two elves took their beer to a table and sat down.  
  


“Not bad at all,” Haldir said smacking his lips after taking a large swallow.  
  


“Indeed,” Erestor agreed. “We will have to include this inn in our tour guide.”  
  


“Excuse me,” a portly and seemingly jolly, red faced man said. “You should go to Isengard and see the Tower of Orthanc. Sometimes elves pass this way when they are visiting the wizard who lives there, but that has not been for a few years now. Still, the tower is an amazing sight to behold.”  
  


“I have heard of the tower, but I have never seen it,” Erestor said. “We did intend going to see it; although, I doubt we will be allowed inside.”  
  


“We could knock and ask for a tour,” Haldir suggested.  
  


“Capital idea,” Erestor agreed.  
  


“One does not just walk into Orthanc,” the man said, looking amazed that the two elves should even think of such a thing. “A great and fearsome wizard lives there. It would not be safe.”  
  


“Well, we have to put something in our guide. There are many well off elves who want to take holidays. Think of the benefits. Everyone gets richer just for being here.” Erestor managed to look ingenuous, while Haldir looked on in admiration.  
  


The man looked thoughtful. “We have lots of land here that is suitable for camping and rock climbing. Although, we find it hard to feed ourselves with the tithe we have to send to Isengard, just as a thank you for being allowed to live here. The amounts the wizard demands increase every year...”  
  


“With the vision of Orthanc in the distance the area would be perfect. With the money the village makes they could import foodstuffs,” Haldir suggested, not really believing that one so stout could be so short of food.  
  
  
“Indeed,” Erestor agreed, and was surprised at the odd look the man gave them, as if he suspected they knew something they should not.  
  


Now the seeds of the lie were firmly implanted in the man’s head, Erestor was sure that their cover would be maintained and the word of who they were would precede them as they travelled nearer to Isengard. Saruman might happen to hear rumours about them; indeed he might even believe them. But then again, he might not. Erestor knew the lie would buy them time only, but it might just buy them enough time to escape. Spying on Isengard could prove to be a dangerous venture; it did not do to upset a wizard.  
  



	8. Deception

The two elves spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the area. The locals, keen for their village to be mentioned in their tour guide, insisted on accompanying them and pointing out the best sights, which were not very many.

A cat walked past and brushed its tail across Haldir’s leg, before one of the villagers hastily snatched it up and shoved it through the open window of the nearest cottage. That was a cue for Haldir to ask why he had not seen any dogs in the area. His current companion told him that the village did not have any dogs as pets, or for use when working, neither did the area have many cats. There was no particular reason for this, that he knew of, just that there were not many about and never had been.

Later that evening, the innkeeper held a meeting with several of the locals about the elves.

“Look, we got a good deal going with the wizard’s advisor. We don’t want anything going wrong,” one of the farmers said.

“They will go home and write about us anyway,” the innkeeper said. “What we lose in goods we can make off elves staying here. They will spend endless amounts if the attraction is right.”

“We won’t all be able to make money, will we? It is all right for you owning an inn but what about the rest of us?” another farmer said heatedly.

“We can still keep everything going. We just need to divert their attention away from what we are doing. It shouldn’t be too hard; they are hardly the brightest buttons on the coat.” The innkeeper then suggested that they should think of ways of diverting Erestor and Haldir’s attention.

The fortune teller looked up from her crystal ball. “It is foretold that when two elves arrive, one with black hair and the other who is blond, our fortunes will change and a new home will await us in the south. Tonight, I am going to pack all of my possessions in readiness. We need to leave this cursed place and gain our freedom. They will be our signal to leave.”

“What ball you looking in? Your own or one of the balls we sent to the tower?” the first farmer sneered. “I am not leaving my home for no reason, and that is that.”

“You will see,” the fortune teller replied. She took her ball and the stand and packed them in her bag. “You can plan all you like, but none of it will come to pass.” She stood up and left the room.

“Take no notice of her. She was dropped on her head as a baby,” one of the other farmers said. He suggested that the elves would find out that something dodgy was going on anyway, so they should make a story up surrounding that.

“They asked why there were no dogs in the village earlier on,” the flower seller told them. “We could hint that small animals have gone missing and that strange goings on are happening up at the tower. We all suspect that is where they have ended up anyway. Keep it at hint level and they will be so intrigued that they will not notice everything else going on.”

“What a good idea,” the innkeeper said. “Right, here is what we will do...”

Erestor and Haldir slept in the inn that night. They were not disturbed, which was the intention of the villagers, who spent their time planning just how they were going to influence the elves away from accidentally finding out about their dodgy, but well established, money making dealings with the advisor in the tower. Already messengers had been sent to villages nearer to Isengard, as they were all in it together, and so the deception could be carried on. It was assumed that if tourists did visit the area, they could be misled too; indeed there was much merriment when discussing how it would be achieved.

The next morning Erestor and Haldir sat in the bar and ate breakfast.

 _“I suppose bread and cheese is better than nothing_ ,” Erestor said through their connection.

 _"It is better than using our own supplies_ ," Haldir replied.

 _"There is something that I find very odd. They seem to have a lifestyle beyond their means._ " Erestor looked at the two ladies sitting in the corner; they wore jewellery that would ordinarily be beyond the means of anyone in the village, no matter what their occupation. He had also noticed that most of the village folk wore clothing that was finer in material than the clothes worn by humans in the villages around Imladris. He reasoned that they may benefit in some way through being in such close proximity to Saruman, and it was entirely possible that they were sending crops and being paid handsomely for their efforts even though this had been denied the day before by one of the villagers. On the other hand, it looked as though they grew hardly enough to feed themselves. It was an enigma, one that Erestor wondered if he would ever be able to solve.

 _"There is indeed something strange going on here,"_ Haldir agreed. _"I also wonder if we are being directed. They seem too enthusiastic about our tourist plans. So much so, that I feel we are being diverted from something they do not want us to find out about."_

 _"I wonder if it is the same in the next village_ ," Erestor mused. He chewed a lump of cheese and swallowed it. Pushing the plate away, he announced he was finished.

They left for the next village shortly after breakfast. When they arrived, they found a nearly identical setup. The villagers were living beyond their means and seemed too keen on the tourism idea. Haldir reasoned that by rights they should have resisted the idea because of the changes they would have to make and the strain it would place upon the food supply. It was time to try a new direction.

Erestor sat next to Haldir in the bar, facing a group of interested locals sitting at the table. As both elves were paying for the drinks, it was likely they would remain interested for the rest of the afternoon if need be.

"We were thinking of asking the wizard if he would like to open his home to tourists several days a year. I am sure that would be the highlight of their holiday." Erestor gave an ingenuous smile.

The locals generally agreed that it was a bad idea. They told the two elves about the strange smells coming from the tower. Sometimes lightning storms engulfed the whole of Isengard, while the villages enjoyed the balmiest of weather. They had heard stories of a lone figure shrieking from the top of the tower and wondered if curses were being rained down upon them. Erestor was too polite to say that the village did not look cursed at all; indeed it looked rather well off.

"They do say that the wizard catches dogs and cats and eats them," the innkeeper said darkly. The locals agreed with him and swore it was true.

"If you notice, there are not many pets around here," another local told them. A tiny smile passed between him and the previous speaker. They thought they were unnoticed, but Haldir's sharp eyes saw everything. "I dare not let my cat out of the house, lest she disappear and we never see her again."


	9. The Puppy

  
  
Towards the evening, Haldir and Erestor were left to their own devices. They walked around the small village, noticing that everyone seemed to know who they were and why they were there.  
  


"It is obvious that the village we stayed in last night has sent word about us. I would not be surprised if the whole network of villages knew by now." Haldir sighed. "It is entirely possible that Saruman knows that we are here."  
  


"I should think that he would know by now,” Erestor said. "He will not recognise me because he has never seen me before. Has he ever seen you?"  
  


"I have never seen him, so I doubt it. I have just completed a six-week stint on the northern borders and only arrived back the night before the arrival of the Imladris party."  
  


"If we should find ourselves in front of him then there is no need to lie about who we are. If he enquires of Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn, they will back our story."  
  
  
"He will still be suspicious. I would be if I were him."  
  
  
"He is desirous of good relations with all the Elven realms. It is unlikely that he will do anything but tell us to go away." Erestor smiled at his doubtful husband. "We have the protection of two powerful rulers, both of whom are gifted by the Valar beyond that of an ordinary elf. Saruman will be more than aware that he could not win any conflict if both realms challenged him, which is likely to happen if we go missing, because we both enjoy favour at court."  
  


"Maybe he would use our capture to accuse the realms of spying upon him," Haldir suggested. He still looked unhappy.  
  


"Saruman cannot afford war with the Elven realms. Lord Celeborn does not trust him but the leaders of all the other realms do. If anything happens to us he will lose their favour and he cannot afford to do that. After all, he is here to help us in our fight against Sauron. If he earns our distrust, then he will not be able to fulfil the Valar's aim and his reason for being here will be redundant."  
  
  
"No wonder Elrond does not want to lose you," Haldir grinned. "You are very good at this."  
  


They walked back down the street on the way to the inn. Just as they were about to turn the corner at the crossroads, Haldir pulled Erestor back.  
  


"Did you see the cart?"  
  


"Yes I did. I wonder what they were loading onto it."  
  


"I have no idea. If we start peeping around corners, anyone who observes us will quite rightly think we are acting suspiciously." Haldir took Erestor's arm. "We are not to know that there might be something dodgy going on. That is what the people here will think, anyway. Let us walk down the road and call out cheery greeting to those who are loading the cart."  
  


Erestor's eyebrows shot up. "That is a bit brazen, isn't it?"  
  


Haldir merely smiled. They turned the corner and saw the cart being hurriedly pulled backwards into a siding.  
  


"As I suspected, they saw us or were alerted to our presence. Carry on walking; if we turn back now it will look suspicious." Haldir decided to talk about how the weather was perfect for flying a kite. Erestor followed his cue and suggested that if the weather kept up they could fly their kites the next day. They passed the siding where the cart had been pulled in to hide it from view. Neither looked to the side, although they knew it was there. They did not want to cause more suspicion than they already had.  
  


The villagers breathed a sigh of relief when the elves left the next morning. They could carry on with their illegal, but lucrative, operation without the two elves being any the wiser. They had wondered if the two elves had been sent to investigate their activities, but had since reasoned that they seemed uninterested in anything other than writing about how lovely the village was. At the end of the month, travelling merchants would arrive in Isengard where they would accept the shipment of goods to be delivered to the towns of Rohan and Gondor. It was not known whether the wizard knew about the operation, although they considered it was unlikely that he did not; however, his advisor certainly did. He was the one who co-ordinated the arrangements and paid the villagers.  
  


Erestor and Haldir travelled through all the villages on the way to Isengard. On the way, they found a small puppy, hardly moving and seemingly left for dead, on the edge of a rubbish tip just outside one of the villages. A drop of miruvor had revived it and Haldir fed it some ground raw fish mixed with river water.  
  


“Poor thing,” Erestor said. ”It can only be a few weeks old. Who would discard a baby like that?”  
  


“Whoever owned it, probably thought it was going to die so they removed it from the mother,” Haldir suggested. “It was not in with a load of rubbish and had been quite carefully placed, so I guess they are not as heartless as we first thought.”  
  


The innkeeper at the next village told the elves to keep the puppy hidden as all the small animals tended to disappear before long. He suspected that they ended up in the tower and expressed amazement that the elves had found a live puppy. He promised not to say a word.  
  
  
"Small animals have a way of going missing around here," the innkeeper said darkly as he showed the elves around the room they had rented for the night.  
  
  
"Maybe the wizard keeps a pack of dogs for hunting?" Erestor suggested.  
  


"I have never seen him hunt. All I can say is that if anyone has a pet here they keep very quiet about it. One a month, a strange noise comes from the tower and that is when the larger rats run."  
  


"What do you mean?" Haldir asked.  
  


"The rats run towards the tower. They do not come back out."  
  


"The area does seem to be bereft of animals," Erestor said. "The river seems to be missing its water creatures and no animals can be heard living in the copses around about."  
  


"Exactly," the innkeeper replied.  
  



	10. Regarding Isengard

The following day Erestor and Haldir rode to the next village. They kept the puppy hidden until they were safely within their bedroom in the village inn.

 

"This is the last village before Isengard," Erestor said. "Let us recap on all that we have found out."

 

“Right,” Haldir said. "I will start. The villages are all involved in some scheme that they want to remain a secret. We also know they are living beyond their visible means, which leads me to assume that they are rather like smugglers and there is a two-way trade going on. We have been told by them of strange smells coming from the tower, freakish weather affecting only Isengard and that someone stands up the top of the tall tower and shrieks, although they admit the last point is only hearsay. Every single village we have been to is bereft of small animals and pets; there is no river life and also none in the small groups of trees, indeed I have not heard any birds singing either. We are also told that all small animals disappear before long and the villagers hide their pets. Finally, we were told about the monthly rat run, where only the larger rats run to the tower. This leads me to assume that the smaller rats are left for breeding and once they reach the required size they will make the run too and never be seen again. It seems from what we have witnessed that Lord Celeborn is probably right about Saruman’s gloves being made of dog fur and also that his left hand does not know what his right hand is doing. Have I left anything out?" Haldir looked enquiringly at Erestor.

 

"From your summing up, we can make several deductions. The villagers want us to stay away from the tower, indeed they want us to stay away from the whole Isengard enclosure. This leads me to suspect that there is something there they do not want us to see. It may be entirely innocent, in that they are concerned for our welfare, or it may be that those in the tower are just as involved in the secret activities as the villages are. I agree with your smuggling theory, it seems the most sensible conclusion. Neither of us have experienced any strange smells or seen any freakish weather in the distance over Isengard, although that is not to say it never happens, so it does look as though they are trying to keep us away from there. As for the small animals; it is rather curious that the whole area is so dead to wildlife. There are fish in the river, but no otters to catch them. There is an absolute dearth of field mice and not a single bird sings in the trees. The area is so lacking in small animals, apart from those that are farmed, that I wonder how we found this puppy. Was it chance, or were we meant to find him? We know that villagers are keeping pets, because we have been told by several of them that they dare not let their cats out of the house. Also this puppy had a mother, so at least one person owns a dog as a pet. I am wondering if we were meant to find the puppy so we could keep it safe."

 

"Maybe we were meant to find the puppy so we could be charged with stealing the wizard's property?" Haldir suggested. “That is the direction where the villagers’ hints about the animals seem to lie.”

 

"That is entirely possible," Erestor sighed. He looked at the tiny puppy sleeping on his lap and brushed his fingers through the soft, sandy coloured fur, wondering what fate would have been in store for it if it had ended up in the tower. “There is enough rumour for me to believe that small animals do end up in the tower, especially as Saruman wears dog fur gloves.”

 

"The nearer we are to Isengard the more dangerous it becomes for our little dog and probably for us. We need to drug him and keep him asleep so that he has the best chance of survival. We cannot afford to let anyone hear him bark. I doubt Saruman is keeping that many animals as pets." Haldir bit his lip. "Tomorrow we camp just outside the walls of Isengard. We will soak lembas in spirit and he will fall asleep after eating them."

 

"I am not sure about the morality of getting a dog drunk," Erestor teased. “Let alone a baby dog.”

 

"I am not sure about the morality of you getting drunk, but you still do it," Haldir laughed. “Anyway, miruvor will not hurt him, so that is what we will do.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning the two elves left the village for Isengard. The locals had tried to dissuade them from going there, fearing for their safety, but the elves promised to be back in a couple of days after asking the wizard if he would allow elven tourists to be shown around his tower for a few days every summer. The villagers gave them a resigned farewell and off they set.

 

Orthanc stood at the southern foot of the Misty Mountains surrounded by high rocky walls that seemed to be carved from the mountain itself. The complex was huge and impressive.

 

“It is as though the mountain holds Orthanc within its arms,” Erestor remarked.

 

“Maybe it was once a mountain and was hollowed out leaving only the walls remaining,” Haldir suggested.

 

“How are we going to get in? Are there any entrances other than the main one?”

 

Haldir replied that he had no idea how they were to gain entrance. He looked up at the stone walls, which he estimated to be at least fifty feet high. They were not smooth, and looked to be climbable with enough foot and hand holds all the way up. The sides of the mountain were sheer, as if it had been sliced away so that Isengard could be fashioned from the roots.

 

“I wonder where they put the rock they did not use,” Haldir said as he gazed upwards. “It seems to me that the ones who built it sliced a section away from the mountain so they could build an intact wall with no joins or breaks in it.”

 

“No idea. We will have to climb the wall if we cannot gain entrance any other way,” Erestor decided. “Let’s look at the perimeter for hidden openings. If we do not find any, we will climb over.”

 

Haldir handed a kite to Erestor. “This is our cover if anyone wants to know what we are doing.”

 

They rode on their horses, their kites rising behind them. They galloped all around the perimeter, duelling their kites and having much fun while doing so. To the observer they looked just like two elves having innocent fun around a place that might seem inappropriate. They might even consider that the elves would not know the importance of the one who resided inside. In fact, it was entirely possible that an elf who had never travelled abroad or in that region might not know who lived there or why their presence could be considered suspicious.


	11. The Tower

Saruman sat down at the table and looked into the palantir, which was embedded into the centre and surrounded by gold, inlaid runes. The smooth surface of the stone showed the elves outside the walls playing with their kites. Indeed he had tracked their movements since they crossed the Fords of Isen. While he did not recognise them, he knew it was unusual for any elf to visit the area unless they sought his advice. He did not know whether he believed the story that the elves were looking at the villages as possible tourist sites for those inclined to holiday abroad. In fact, Saruman would have considered the journey to be quite dangerous for any from the elven realms. He knew that in general, elves were not silly minded and only sometimes given to frivolity; on the other hand, the reason for the elves being in Rohan had the ring of truth about it. He would have to decide for himself.

  
“I have been advised by the innkeeper of one of the outlying villages that the two elves enjoying themselves outside the walls are considering this area as a place for elves to tour when they go on holiday,” Saruman said to his advisor. “Apparently, they are going to ask me if I would mind opening up my tower for several days a year and give guided tours.” Saruman laughed loudly and so did his advisor. “If that is true then they have surpassed any form of human idiocy.”

  
“My Lord, they obviously have no idea of who you are. Perhaps they were not very high up in the realms. I bet they both worked on the outlying farms.” The human advisor wiped imaginary tears of mirth with a handkerchief. Saruman considered him his chief sycophant as well as advisor, in that the term advisor meant that he should agree with everything the wizard decided and never argue otherwise. The advisor maintained the charade of being Saruman’s most loyal servant with such effect that even the greatest of all wizards was unable to see into the human’s heart and know it was a lie.

  
“Bring them in. They also have a puppy with them. It is not to be touched, not for the moment anyway. I cannot have them going back to wherever they come from and report that I kill defenceless animals.”

  
“But, my Lord, you do kill defenceless animals,” the advisor reminded him. “And may I say that very well you do it too.”

  
“Well, I do not want them knowing that. Do I? Now get along and tell the elves I want to see them.”

  
The advisor walked through the tunnel that was cut through the stone wall. He enjoyed singing to himself and hearing the echoes reflecting off the walls. The large doors opened and the advisor stood waiting for the elves to appear. After a while, they rode past him, kites flying behind them, and then stopped dead.

  
“Hello,” the advisor said. The elves drew nearer, looking at him with suspicion. “The mighty Saruman has ordered that you join him in his chambers. You are to bring your little dog with you and leave everything else outside. Your possessions will be perfectly safe.”

  
Erestor and Haldir looked at each other in surprise. How did Saruman know they had a little dog? They had done their best to keep him hidden.

  
“Well hurry up,” the advisor ordered. “It is not everyone who has an honour such as this.”

  
“How does he know about our dog?” Erestor asked.

  
“He has known about your movements since you crossed the Fords of Isen,” the advisor told them, aware that his master was probably watching him through the palantir. “He likes visitors and often complains that he does not receive enough of them.”

  
They passed through the tunnel, which must have been about thirty feet long, at least. Their voices echoed and Haldir found it especially amusing. After the dark of the tunnel they were hit by the sudden glare of sunlight.

  
“How wonderful,” Erestor said as he looked at the vista before him.

  
Spread out in front of them was a plain at least a mile wide, filled with tree lined avenues and groves of fruit trees that were watered by streams and waterfalls flowing from the mountain into a large statue-filled lake sitting directly before the entrance of the tunnel. A central avenue led to the tower.

  
“I have never seen a structure like it,” Haldir said, his eyes awestruck.

  
The Tower of Orthanc looked to be at least five hundred feet high. It was definitely more impressive close up than when observed from a distance. The walls were made of four many-sided columns of rock that merged and rose together up to a pinnacle crowned by four razor-sharp, upward pointing horn-like projections. The elves could see them clearly and both wondered if the top structure served a purpose or was merely decorative.

  
They had to climb one hundred steps up to the door of the tower before being admitted. In contrast to the magnificent stonework of the tower and the splendour of the gardens the door looked very ordinary indeed. Inside the tower, the hall was richly decorated with gilt framed paintings of the local landscape. Just beside the door stood a coat stand with a long fur cloak hanging from it and a pair of fur gloves perched on the hat hook. On the side walls, long, dark red curtains framed pictures of windows looking out onto idyllic country scenes. Through the opposite door was an ante room that led to Saruman’s sitting room.

  
Saruman covered the palantir with a cloth. He walked into the ante room to meet his guests, looking every inch the genial and delighted host.


	12. Tea with Saruman

  
  
“Welcome to my home,” Saruman said, his face wreathed in smiles. “Come into my inner sanctum and sit yourselves down.” He looked at his advisor. “Afternoon tea, immediately.”  
  


 _“Use your real name,”_ Erestor advised. _“Otherwise he might catch us out.”_  
  


“Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Haldir and this is Erestor, my husband.”  
  


“Yes, I know,” Saruman lied. “It is so good to meet you. It is not often we get visitors here and they are always welcome.” Saruman had no idea who the elves were but he did not need to let them know that. He was quite perplexed, however, because it looked as if the elves half expected him to know who they were. “Now, I have been told that you intend starting up tours for elves who intend going on holiday?”  
  


“Not quite,” Erestor replied. “We are writing a book on areas to travel, for those elves who wish to travel abroad on their holidays. We have already covered Imladris and Lothlórien, although an elf from those places would not necessarily want to holiday at home. We are hoping to cover Mithlond when the route is safer and intend visiting Ost-in-Edhil on the way back.”  
  


“Ost-in-Edhil is already a holiday destination,” Saruman said. “The ruins are very popular.”  
  
  
“Yes, it is, but we want to cover the more popular places as well as the unknown ones. Not every elf will be as intrepid as us.”  
  
  
The advisor brought a tray of tea, cakes and little sandwiches. He arranged the items on the table and it seemed to Haldir as if he was genial on the outside but filled with suppressed anger within; he wondered if they were the source of it.  
  


“You understand that I cannot open my home to sightseers, although I am sure the villagers would welcome the extra income by accommodating elves in their little hamlets. Humans will do anything for money, or so I am told.” Saruman poured the tea into three cups. “Shall I be nana?”  
  
  
They chatted some more until the puppy began to stir. Saruman knew about the existence of the tiny dog and so Erestor pulled him out from inside his shirt and placed him on his lap.  
  


“What a lovely little dog,” Saruman said. “Be careful because pets seem to go missing with unerring regularity around here.”  
  


 _“Is that a threat?”_ Haldir asked through their connection.  
  
  
 _“I do not know,”_ Erestor replied. _“He could be bluffing so we do not connect him with the missing animals.”_  
  


“We found him in a rubbish tip, nearly dead. He looks only a few weeks old if that.” Erestor stroked the tiny animal, looking fondly at it.  
  


“One of the things I like about elves is that they value all life equally.” Saruman leaned forward and gently picked the dog up from Erestor’s lap. “May I?”  
  


Erestor nodded; it would not have been polite to refuse. He watched as Saruman stroked the sleepy puppy, talking to it softly. “This puppy is five weeks old. It was the runt of the litter and was not thriving. Whoever owned this puppy removed it so the others could feed. They did not have the heart to kill it outright so left it in the rubbish tip for a wild animal to do the job for them. A cowardly way to carry on and a heartless action to my mind.”  
  


No one saw the advisor raise his eyebrow in scorn. He stood at the door, not participating, and it was as though he were invisible.  
  


“But there are no wild animals around here,” Erestor said. “There is no river life and no snuffling of wild animals in the woods at night.”  
  


 _“Careful,”_ Haldir warned.  
  
  
“I would not know about that,” Saruman replied. “I rarely leave my home, although I have heard rumours to that effect. Of course, they come from the humans in the villages, so I discount them immediately.” He said a few words and waved his hand in a semicircle over the puppy. “He should be all right now. I fear that however you had looked after him, he would have still died or only lasted a few months longer. It is fortunate that we were able to meet.” He gave the little dog back to Erestor.  
  


The puppy seemed different somehow, more alive, if that was possible. “Thank you,” Erestor said and smiled. “We have not given him a name yet.”  
  


“Gandalf is a good name for a puppy,” Saruman said, straight faced. He looked at the shocked elves and told them that he was joking. “What do you think of the people in the villages?”  
  


The question was so sudden that Erestor and Haldir were taken aback.  
  


“They seem good enough people.” Erestor told him.”They have been very accommodating and very kind.”  
  


“I will be honest. I find some of their behaviour rather furtive and I wondered if you had seen anything.” Saruman’s words became soft and dreamlike. The sun poured in through the window, and Erestor wondered how that was possible when it was just a painting. Everything felt so comfortable and safe.  
  


 _“Erestor!”_ Haldir barked through their connection. _“His words are bewitching us. Stand up and stretch your arms and legs, that will divert him.”  
  
_

Erestor stood up and stretched. “I apologise but I was feeling rather sleepy there. I would not want to offend you by nodding off. That would never do.”  
  
  
“This room often has that effect on me,” Saruman told him and smiled benignly.  
  
  
Haldir felt relief wash over him. Erestor’s movement had diverted Saruman’s intention and the enchantment had stopped. For reasons that he could not divine the human also looked relieved, but was quick to show no expression when Saruman turned to look at him.  
  


“I have no idea what you mean,” Haldir replied. “I have not seen anything untoward going on in any of the villages.” He looked at his husband. “Other than the lack of wildlife, that is.” Erestor nodded in agreement.  
  


“Would you really agree though that this is a perfect holiday destination?” Saruman asked.  
  


“Now that you have made the area safe, it is indeed the perfect spot for a holiday destination,” Erestor replied brightly.  
  
  
“Yes, you have enabled the people here to live without fear and know peace for possibly the first time in their lives, and that is not to be sniffed at,” Haldir agreed.  
  
  
Saruman’s vanity would not allow him to think that the elves had any ulterior motive. They were right; he was the saviour of those who wanted peace. That the elves were stupid and could only notice things, but not deduce their meaning, suited him very well. He was convinced now that the elves were innocent of ulterior motive and their resistance of his enchantment was because it was much harder to hypnotise an elf than a human.  
  


“How I would love to stay all day chatting to you. I am afraid that I must continue with my work. My advisor will show you both out.” He looked at the advisor. “Why not take our new friends on a tour around the gardens.”  
  


The advisor smiled and bowed before asking the elves to follow him. They left the tower and descended the steps while Saruman sat before the palantir so he could spy on them.  
  


The advisor had seen enough of the elves’ reaction to risk trusting them. He knew that Saruman would not uncover the palantir until they were away from the tower steps, just in case the elves decided to race back to ask him something and accidentally see what they were not meant to see.  
  


“We will talk in the tunnel,” the advisor said quickly. “Until then, not a word out of place. We are being watched.”  
  


“Agreed,” Haldir replied.  
  



	13. Palantir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Saruman's servant, Gawen, tells Haldir and Erestor that he knows they are not tourists and has a favour to ask of them.  
> 

  
  
Saruman watched the elves and his advisor tour the gardens. He was satisfied with their many expressions of delight and saw nothing to arouse his suspicions. While the palantir did not have the power to relay speech, Saruman could see everything and, more importantly, he could lip read so long as the speaker did not talk too fast.  
  


The tunnel was the only place in the garden that the palantir could not reveal. It could not see within rock or enclosed structures, which was the reason that the advisor felt safe in talking there. He did not have long though, Saruman would be timing him and if he took too long there would be questions asked.  
  


They reached the tunnel and went inside. “We do not have much time,” the advisor said. “My name is Gawen. Follow the rat run tonight and meet me there.”  
  


“Why?” Haldir asked.  
  


“Because I have the answers. Beware, Saruman can see your every move, but even the palantir cannot show that which is dark.”  
  


“Palantir?” Haldir asked.  
  


“I knew you were not tourists,” Gawen said, sounding relieved. “You are my only hope.”  
  


“How?” Erestor asked.  
  


“We are at the gates. Saruman will time how long I took in this tunnel. I dare not stay any longer.” Gawen opened the gates. “Do not let us down,” he pleaded. “Smile. Act as if nothing has been said.”  
  


The elves left the Isengard compound after thanking Gawen for his tour. After the door shut behind them they chatted about how disappointing it was that Saruman would not allow guests into his home. They kept the conversation at a superficial level while maintaining a dialogue through their connection.  
  


Saruman knew his advisor did not have time to say anything to the elves, and why would he even do so, he thought. Gawen was his most faithful servant and was paid very well for his services. Saruman knew his advisor was not the type to compromise his personal comfort by opposing his word, or was he? He quickly dismissed the thought; Gawen was too cowardly to disobey him and had seen what happened to those who did. Gawen would not give him any trouble, he was sure. As for the elves; a letter to the rulers of the elven realms that his area was not an ideal place for any elf to holiday should solve that problem.  
  


Gawen stood near the door in Saruman’s sitting room. He would stay all day if needed because that was his job. At other times, he would oversee the affairs of Orthanc, of which there were not many. Standing for long periods, doing nothing and waiting on the whims of his master gave Gawen time to think. In his head he laid the most elaborate plans for freedom, if ever someone were to rescue him. He wondered what Middle-earth must look like away from Isengard and the surrounding villages. He remembered, as a child, seeing his parents killed by the mad and violent men of Dunland. He assumed that he must be from Rohan because they were the enemies of the Dunlendings, but he did not look completely the same as a human. The other staff always said that he was different; there was something fey about him. He considered that maybe that was why Saruman had chosen to save him while leaving others behind to die after the attack. As he grew the memories faded, but one day the palantir called out to him. He uncovered the stone ball and looked intently. After that he remembered everything and he wanted revenge.  
  


Erestor and Haldir spent the rest of the day flying their kites, playing with their puppy and talking, seemingly excitedly about how the area near the Fords of Isen could be developed into a main centre with excursions to visit the villages and see Orthanc emerging from a ring of stone from the outside.  
  
  
Saruman looked away from the palantir and shook his head. If their visit was pretence the elves certainly went beyond the bounds of disproving it. They could not know they were being observed, but talked as if they were very aware of the fact. That must mean one thing: the elves really did want to set up a tourist resort.  
  


“Gawen,” Saruman said as he sat down on his fireside chair. “Go and make me some beans on toast.”  
  


That night, the adult rats in all the farms around about Isengard heard the sound that beckoned them. They knew not where it came from, only that it promised eternal happiness, enough delicious food to eat forever and the promise of a life free from persecution. They scrabbled out through holes in skirting boards, jumped from the sacks of wheat they fed from and swarmed out of cellars, all forming a line in the middle of the main road and charging forward. The thin trickle from the outlying villages became a huge moving carpet of tiny bodies, all chasing towards the source of the promise of a better life.  
  


By this time, Erestor and Haldir had built a small structure in a tree situated in a wood just outside Isengard, using a prepacked flet kit issued as standard to warriors in Lothlórien. Secrecy was paramount and they could not afford to let anyone see where they were. They had not used the kit before because it might have caused questions to be asked about their identity. The flet was built in the dark, the elves knowing the palantir could not see if there was no natural light. Afterwards, they changed their clothing, dressing in black and colouring their hands, eyelids and lips with the dark pigment used by the spies of Imladris. The rest of their faces were hooded, for protection as well as anonymity. Throwing knives were concealed in accessible places upon their bodies and both carried daggers, a range of disabling substances and throwing nets.  
  


 _“I love seeing you as a spy.”_ Haldir licked his lips. _“You can wear your spy suit for me when we get back.”  
  
_

 _ _“There is no convenient hole,”_ Erestor smirked.  
  
_

 _“Well then you can forget about me having sex with you in it,”_ Haldir flounced, laughing as he did so.  
  


“I can hear an approaching noise,” Erestor said softly, his ear on the trunk of the tree.  
  


“It has started.”  
  


Outside the flet there was no light to be seen. Thick, black clouds obscured Elbereth’s veil and the light of the moon. A spot of rain fell on the roof of the flet.  
  



	14. The Rat Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor and Haldir find out what happens to the rats at the end of the rat run.

The puppy lay sleeping. The two elves had agreed not to take him; it would be too dangerous and might compromise them if he barked. A small drop of miruvor on the puppy’s tongue and he had fallen asleep and would stay that way for several hours. His head rested on Erestor’s pillow and he was covered with a blanket to keep him warm.

 

“I hope he remains safe,” Erestor said, his face worried.

 

“We have no choice but to leave him,” Haldir said. “It is dark outside and Saruman would have to search thoroughly to find us.”

 

“I hope he does not fall out of the tree." Erestor looked fondly at the small puppy. It would not be fair if his life was suddenly ended after being cured.

 

“The tree will not let him,” Haldir replied. “Come on. Time to go.”

 

The elves climbed down the tree and felt their way to where the horses grazed. They could see in the darkness, but the wood was so devoid of light that the task was only just achieved. They rode swiftly towards the direction of the approaching noise. A carpet of small rodents sped past them, with such a consistency of direction and purpose that they all looked to be of one single mind. The horses reared up in panic but a word from Erestor calmed them.

 

"This way," Haldir said and rode off, leaving Erestor to follow.

 

The carpet of rats did not enter Isengard. Instead, they entered a passageway in the mountain, on the Rohan side, which was adjacent to the Isengard wall. The elves left their horses in the shelter of a couple of trees and ran the rest of the way.

 

They reached the mountain just as the last of the rats ran over the threshold. Haldir took hold of Erestor's arm and jumped with him through the entrance as the seamless door was closing. The passageway was pitch black and both elves had to feel the wall and tread carefully. Erestor was surprised that the walls felt dry and warm. He had expected them to feel wet and slimy. The air smelt of rat urine and in the distance they could hear what sounded like agonised squeals.

 

"Over here," Gawen’s voice sounded in the darkness. He pulled them into a small ante room, lit only by a candle. “I am so relieved you came. I thought you might decline at the last minute.”

 

“What is going on?” Haldir asked, in no mood for chit chat.

 

“What is that noise?” Erestor asked.

 

“The rats are killed as soon as they run through that tunnel,” Gawen told them. “I do not know their exact method of death but I know they scream. For the rest of my life I will never forget the screams of the rats that pass through here. They are a despised animal so no one cares about their loss. I thought Saruman would have cancelled the rat run with you two in the area, but he did not.”

 

“What happens to the rats after they die?” Erestor asked.

 

“Their bodies fall into a vat which contains grinding blades. The resulting meat is then put into another contraption which shapes it into small pellets. They are dried out and used to feed the piranhas in the lake that we passed in the gardens. Saruman also has pens where he keeps dogs and cats. He imports them from Gondor, as well as taking any that might have the misfortune to be born in this area. I know he kills them for their meat and fur but I am not privy to how that meat is used. That is an area that he manages personally. You probably saw the dog fur cloak and gloves hanging in the entrance hall in Orthanc.”

 

“But he gave our puppy back to us. He cured him,” Erestor said.

 

“He is not going to kill your puppy so that you can go back to wherever you come from and tell everyone, is he?” Gawen replied.

 

“I suppose not,” Erestor mused.

 

“You know nothing about why he keeps the dogs and cats here?” Haldir asked. “Does he wait for a certain number before killing them, or what?”

 

“I do not know,” Gawen answered. “I have nothing to do with that part of the operation. All I know is that we make cat and dog fur clothing and those ‘lucky paw’ key rings. I have no idea what happens to the bodies or how many he needs to accumulate before killing them.”

 

“We have to free the animals,” Haldir decided and looked at Gawen. “I doubt you will want to stay here when Saruman finds out your role in all of this.”

 

“I want my freedom. It is rare that I am allowed outside Isengard and never on official visits. I want to be free of Saruman, whom I despise. The party my parents were travelling with was attacked when I was a small child. We were left for dead, but most of us were far from it. Saruman appeared and took me in his arms. He ignored the pleas for help from the rest of the party. That night the wild animals came out...”

 

“You remember all this?” Erestor asked, looking shocked.

 

Gawen nodded. “I did not remember until the palantir called me to look at it. It showed me what happened and the memories came back. I doubt I will ever get vengeance, but I would willingly forgo that to be free.”

 

“Then it was meant,” Haldir said grimly. “We will set the animals free and take you with us. If you draw attention to us, or compromise us in any way, I will kill you. Our blades are swifter than a bolt of lightning and infinitely more lethal. I promise you, this will happen.”

 

“But...”

 

“We only have your word. To gain our trust you need to give us much more than that,” Erestor told him.

 

“Then you will find my word is true and I will not let you down,” Gawen promised. “In return I would ask the same of you, because all I have is your word.”

 

“You have our word and our presence,” Haldir reminded him. “Now, how are we to get to the animal pens?”


	15. A Shock for Saruman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir and Erestor follow Gawen into the tunnel. Are they walking into a trap? What waits for them at the end?

“There is a tunnel that leads to a small cavern. You will hear the Isen running nearby. The animals are situated at the back. There is another tunnel behind the cages that was once a water sluice for when the plain flooded. It is boarded up but I cleared the entrance some time ago; it leads to the outside. I knew you would not let me down.” Gawen looked excited and grateful. “The staff who would normally work down here are all asleep. I drugged their cold water; it gets very hot working underground.” He grinned. “Saruman is busy with a mind communication experiment he has been working on and does not want to be disturbed. He trusts me to do my job because I always have.”  
  
  
  
 _“I still do not trust him.”_ Haldir raised his eyebrows slightly to emphasise the point.  
  
  
  
 _“Neither do I. It all seems very fortuitous to me.”_  
  
  
  
The elves and Gawen walked along a narrow passage in a downward slope. The air smelt thick and heavy and the walls felt as though they were closing in on them. It was only imagination of course, but both elves wondered if they were walking into a trap.  
  
  
  
“The cavern is just before us,” Gawen whispered. “The staff are asleep but I do not know how easily they would wake up.”  
  
  
  
“Silence then,” Haldir whispered back.  
  
  
  
They crept along the side of the cavern, hiding behind large wooden crates. The overseer of the floor sat in his chair, his head thrown back and snoring loud enough to wake the dead. His arms sprawled over the side of the chair and his legs stretched out. He looked as if he might slip, as his body inched forward slightly with each loud inhalation.  
  
  
  
They reached the side of the cages. Gawen showed Haldir and Erestor the water sluice tunnel and they made sure they could all escape to the outside of the mountain before going back to free the animals.  
  
  
  
The first cage was filled with cats, about fifty of them, all struggling for some space to stand. They spat and snarled in fear, knowing that the opening of the door signified that some would be removed and never return.  
  
  
  
“Poor things, they are so cramped that they are covered in their own filth,” Erestor said to Haldir.  
  
  
  
“Do not try to coax them out,” Haldir whispered to Gawen. “Walk away and they will escape when they think we are not looking.”  
  
  
  
They continued to the next cage. The dogs inside cowered in fear, shaking, their faces terrified. They were also packed full and covered with their own bodily waste. The door was opened but the dogs did not move. The cats were, by this time, flying through the tunnel to freedom.  
  
  
  
The next few cages contained other animals such as otters, weasel and voles. Another cage held a very cramped flock of birds. They were released and flew through the tunnel, except for a couple who seemed to have no sense of safety whatsoever.  
  
  
  
The dogs still cowered in fear, so the elves made Gawen pull them out of the cage; they did not go in themselves because they were careful not to place themselves in a potential trap. They then took them from him, so they could be guided down the tunnel to freedom.  
  
  
  
It was all going to plan and the elves congratulated themselves through their connection on how well the rescue was going. Just as the last dog was going through the tunnel, one of the birds landed on the overseer. He awoke with a start and yelled that the animals were escaping. He was cut short, however, by two daggers swiftly thrown from both Erestor and Haldir, which quickly dispatched him. Gawen looked at the elves in astonishment.  
  
  
  
“I told you we are fast,” Haldir whispered smugly.  
  
  
  
The overseer’s yells awoke the other staff. They began shouting for help as they raced towards the cages. Erestor and Haldir used more of their throwing knives and dispatched them the same way as they had the overseer.  
  
  
  
“Right, let’s go,” Haldir said quickly.  
  
  
  
Gawen ran through the tunnel. Just as Haldir and Erestor were about to enter, the entrance closed. The two elves looked around with growing horror; they knew exactly who was behind them.  
  
  
  
“I know who you are, even though you have taken pains to conceal your identity. You will not be leaving,” Saruman said, almost pleasantly. He still had no idea who the elves were, but they need not know that. “Both of you have corrupted my servant and abused my hospitality. For that you...”  
  
  
  
The wizard was not able to finish what he was saying.  
  
  
  
Erestor and Haldir’s fëar merged and took the decision to act away from their conscious minds. Without prior agreement and with lightning swift speed and deadly accuracy, the elves used their last throwing knives to hit Saruman. One blade thrust through his mouth to stop him uttering any spells, each hand was stabbed through to stop him directing his magic and his heart was pierced. The wizard fell backwards, unable to utter the words he needed to repel the attack. He could not move his hands and the blade in his heart could not be removed until he was able to pull it out. He cursed the elves for their swiftness; he had not expected them to be so fast. Indeed, of all the displays of martial skill he saw in Lothlórien, none were as fast as these two elves. He felt stupid and wondered how he had not realised that they were both highly trained spies, taught to kill swiftly and without mercy if the occasion called for it. Everything seemed so obvious now and yet he could not help but admire how well they had fooled him, for fooled he had been. Earlier on, he really had believed that they were two silly elves interested only in arranging holidays for other silly elves.  
  
  
  
Erestor took his standard issue containment net from his pocket and threw it over the wizard. The blood gobbeted from Saruman’s blade-filled mouth and spilt onto his boot. He sighed and told him that he had only himself to blame. Then the wizard’s wrist and ankles, with knives still in place, were bound together with metal cuffs and the two connected with a short steel chain.  
  
  
  
The net was tied with a rope that Haldir slung over a beam, and Saruman was suspended in midair. Haldir blew some white powder into the wizard’s face and watched as his eyes closed. He knew that Saruman would not die; it was not that easy to kill a wizard.  
  
  
  
“He is going to be livid when he manages to free himself,” Erestor sighed. “I hope he doesn’t hunt us down and kill us.”  
  
  
  
“He will not,” Haldir told him. “He will not want any details of this sordid little venture coming out if he wants to keep the friendship of the elven realms.”  
  
  
  
‘Little do you know,’ Saruman thought to himself, before going back to concentrating on escaping from his bonds. It would take at least half a day, but he would be free in the end. First of all he had to think about how he would remove the blade that pierced his heart; if he did not manage to remove it correctly he could drown in his own blood. It would not kill him, but he wanted to avoid complications as much as possible.   
  
  
  



	16. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor and Haldir discover Gawen's secret.

As Saruman’s power waned so he could concentrate it on healing himself, the enchantment closing the water sluice tunnel faded. Haldir and Erestor ran through the tunnel and met Gawen on the other side. The rescued cats and dogs stood around as if waiting for direction. The birds had flown away and the otters and other water life had scented the river and were running towards it.  
  
  
  
“What happened to you?” Gawen asked. “One moment you were behind me and then you were not there anymore.”  
  
  
  
“Saruman happened,” Haldir said to him.  
  
  
  
Erestor whistled for his horse which arrived quickly. He mounted and told Gawen to sit behind him. They rode swiftly, the animals following them at their own pace. When they arrived at the tree they packed all that they could carry and Erestor put the small puppy against his chest to keep it warm.  
  
  
  
“Haldir, our little puppy seems weaker than he was.”  
  
  
  
“Saruman’s power has waned, maybe that is why.” Haldir loaded the last of the luggage that they were not leaving behind onto his horse, and they both galloped off.  
  
  
  
Morning was approaching. The elves and Gawen rode through the village nearest to Isengard with the cats and dogs following.  
  
  
  
The locals heard the dogs barking and cats meowing in the street through their open windows. There was much amazement and soon the villagers came out of their houses and lined the streets, shouting for joy at the return of their pets. There were many happy reunions; however, not every dog and cat had a family in the village.  
  
  
  
The villages fed the animals and there was much celebration and congratulating of the elves when Gawen told them what had happened.  
  
  
  
None of the villagers had ever trusted Saruman, according to them, and they were most accusatory in their condemnation of him. There were some darker mutterings though. It seemed that not everybody was happy that the wizard was temporarily disabled. The elves noticed that Gawen managed to reassure them and they cheered up a lot after speaking to him.  
  
  
  
“What is going on?” Haldir enquired, his voice low to avoid being overheard.  
  
  
  
“What do you mean?” Gawen asked.  
  
  
  
“There is something dodgy going on here...”  
  
  
  
“I do not know what you mean,” Gawen answered a little too quickly.  
  
  
  
“I think you do,” Haldir said softly.  
  
  
  
The celebrations drowned out their conversations to all except those nearby. Gawen jumped when he felt the point of a blade nick the skin above his ribs. Erestor closed in from the other side. To the most observant eye it would look like a conversation between friends.  
  
  
  
“We have seen odd things happening in all the villages. Furtive behaviour, carts meant for transport being safely tucked between houses until we have passed, lookouts posted on street corners, watching our every move and sighs of relief when we leave villages. You are in it up to your neck and your assurances to the villagers over there indicate to me that some scheme or enterprise is in operation which you all mean to carry on.” Erestor stared hard at Gawen.  
  
  
  
“That is not to mention that every villager here is living beyond their means. No ordinary farmer’s wife carries handkerchiefs trimmed with lace from Pelargir; it is far too expensive for everyday use.” Haldir twisted the blade a fraction, not enough to cause injury but certainly enough to cause pain.  
  
  
  
“It is nothing to do with Saruman,” Gawen said weakly.  
  
  
  
“Yes it is. We saw a horse drawn cart heading for that direction from the nearest village to Isengard. The fact that you were able to allay the discontent of the ones who grumbled here means that you are well acquainted with what is going on and you are a part of it. That means the carts were probably handled by you when they reached Isengard.” Erestor smiled, sure of his reasoning.  
  
  
  
“They were not handled by me,” Gawen said quickly, then realised he should have said nothing.  
  
  
  
“Someone handled them,” Haldir said evenly. “If not you, it was someone you knew. I would even bet that Saruman had no idea what was going on, seeing as the palantir is not pointed in that direction. After all, the palantir cannot see within the rock of the mountains; a fact you were eager to tell us when we met you earlier on.”  
  
  
  
“We have not done anything wrong,” Gawen told the elves. “We make items to be used in fortune telling and sell them in Gondor and the southern towns in Rohan. There is a small cavern within the mountains, which leads out to the Rohan side where we store the goods we make. When Saruman goes on an official visit, we unload everything and it proceeds in a large caravan to both destinations. It all seems underhand because we do not want him to know about it. We have just enough capital to leave these villages and set up elsewhere, although we would have preferred to wait a little longer.”  
  
  
  
“Why did you not tell us that in the first place?” Erestor asked.  
  
  
  
“The less people who know about it the better,” Gawen replied. “There are people here who have no idea what is going on, they just think the crops have a higher value than they really do.”  
  
  
  
Haldir withdrew the blade. “If you attempt any sort of deception again we will kill you. Do you understand?”  
  
  
  
Gawen nodded hurriedly.  
  
  
  
“You see, deception is not a friendly action and might even place us at risk, for all we know,” Erestor told him. “Therefore, we have to take pre-emptive measures to protect ourselves. We elves might be considerate, caring and friendly, but we are not stupid. Even if we gave the impression we are, which is why Saruman suspected us until the end. None of the people in the villages did.”  
  
  
  
“You are also practised in the arts of deception,” Gawen said, feeling a little braver now a blade was not being held against his skin. “You are not a couple of elves trying out potential holiday destinations. That is a cover. I admit I fell for it, but Saruman only half believed it. The only reason he let you leave the tower was because he could think of no reason for you to spy on him. After all, he has very cordial relations with the elven realms, so your actions here must be without their knowledge.”  
  
  
  
Haldir smiled. “Have it your own way. I am not going to tell you why we are here because you are still not telling us everything about the scheme you are directing.”  
  
  
  
“There is nothing more to tell,” Gawen replied, looking surprised.  
  
  
  
“There must be. My intuition tells me that there is more to your story than meets the eye. You are holding back on a detail, which may be important, or may not be. A simple enterprise of making goods for Gondor and storing them in the mountains without Saruman’s knowledge is not that big of a secret, now he is disabled.”  
  
  
  
“It matters not,” Gawen retorted. “The villagers will be moving out today and setting off for Rohan. They will not dare to stay after this. Saruman will scourge the ground we live on; his anger will know no bounds. They have been prepared for this day for the past few weeks; the fortune tellers predicted that the arrival of two elves would mark the time to leave, and they were right. Word got to me in Isengard that they would be leaving. I was saddened by the news because I knew there was no means of escape for myself. My loneliness would increase and my heart continue to grieve for not being able to live a normal life. That is why I needed you to rescue me.”  
  
  
  
“So it was not about the animals then?” Erestor felt a mild disgust for Gawen. He could understand his situation but he seemed rather self-centred.  
  
  
  
“Of course it was about the animals, which is why we met in the passageway. Otherwise, I would have gone to the entrance and rode away with you. By morning we would have been beyond the bounds of the palantir.”  
  
  
  
 _“We are not going to get anything else out of him,”_ Haldir said to Erestor. _“We need to keep our eyes open and look for clues.”_ He turned to Gawen. “No doubt, you will want to help with the evacuation?” He smiled, indicating to Gawen that he was free to go.   
  



	17. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people from the surrounding villages flee the area in fear of retribution from Saruman.

  
  
  
  
The villagers loaded their possessions onto carts within the half hour and left the village in a long line. It was a few hours since Saruman had been tied up and Erestor wondered how far he had got with escaping his bonds. Even though the wizard would eventually escape he would have to work through the layers of binding spells that locked the wrist and ankle cuffs. Gandalf had woven magic around the weapons of the elves, ready for when they would need to use them in battle against the forces of Sauron. Erestor doubted that he would approve of them being used to restrain Saruman.  
  
  
  
Haldir and Erestor accompanied the procession to the next village. Word had gone on ahead and the carts filled with possessions were already making their way along the road out of the village. The last villages on the way to the Fords of Isen were already deserted, the messenger having reached them within the hour after the first village decided to set off.   
  
  
  
At the Fords of Isen, the multitude crossed, aided by the Rohirrim guards, thus ending any influence Saruman might have over them or the land. A huge crashing roar from the direction of Isengard rebounded off the mountains and shook the earth. The ground on the other side of the river burst into flame. In the distance, the elves could see the last village, closest to the Isen, consumed by fierce, shooting tongues of fire.   
  
  
  
The vibrations underground caused the horses to rear and the contents of several carts to upend onto the ground. Haldir dived forward and seized a wooden box with the words, ‘Destination: Gondor’ written in Sindarin. In the confusion, no one saw it being packed in a leather bag and attached to the side of his horse. Erestor also spotted a packet falling from the cart and quickly took hold of it. He tucked it into the satchel he carried across his body.  
  
  
  
The little puppy remained asleep against Erestor’s chest. Erestor took some miruvor from a flask in the satchel and placed a drop on the puppy’s tongue, which seemed to revive it a little. Then he took some river water, mixed it with a small piece of lembas and fed it to the small dog. They needed to get home fast and ask the Lady Galadriel to give it some of her healing energy before it was too late.  
  
  
  
“We have all made a lucky escape,” Haldir said. “Saruman’s power does not extend to this side of the river; however, I bid you all to make haste and move as far away from here as you can.”  
  
  
  
One of the villager leaders stood with Erestor and Haldir. She addressed the crowd. “There are some among us who are not pleased with having to leave our homes; however, the fortune tellers warned that this day was near. No one in these lands knows absolute and long lasting peace and neither should we expect it when those around do not enjoy it. We knew this day would come, so I say to you all, this is a new opportunity. This is a new life. This is the start of a grand adventure. We do not have to live under the seemingly benign, yet terrible influence of the wizard anymore. Our lives now belong to us. We may survive or fall to the ground, either way, we have the skills and knowledge to make our new lives successful, if we all work together to make it so. If we fail, it will not be because we have not tried to be successful. Let us move down to the cities of Rohan, where the areas are relatively safe, and strike a new settlement there. We can continue trading and we have the means to do so. I see nothing but a bright future ahead. One that we can decide for ourselves.”  
  
  
  
The crowd were swayed and cheered at the new hope she gave them.  
  
  
  
Gawen rode up to the elves. “I would like to thank you,” he said. “Namaarie, Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, or so my ada would say to those he was waving goodbye when I was a child.”  
  
  
  
“Your ears are not pointed and you do not immediately appear elven featured, yet you have elven blood. Don’t you?” Erestor asked. “Your father was an elf?”  
  
  
  
Gawen nodded. “According to what I saw in the palantir, I look like my mother.”  
  
  
  
“That may be the only reason Saruman took you into Orthanc and let the others die. You had a greater chance of survival and would live beyond the years of a human; therefore you could serve him longer.” Erestor smiled. “Now you have the chance of a normal life.”   
  
  
  
“You talk Sindarin still?” Haldir asked, remembering the writing on the wooden box.  
  
  
  
“I never forgot it. Saruman sends letters to the Elven realms in Sindarin and I was his scribe. If he had not maintained my education I would probably have forgotten it though.”   
  
  
  
Haldir smiled. “Namaarie. Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha.” He hugged Gawen and so did Erestor. “Good luck with the rest of your life. If our paths cross again we will sip from the same cup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namaarie, Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle. - Farewell. May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.
> 
> Namaarie. Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha. - Farewell. May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown
> 
> Both from: http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm


	18. Explosion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauron causes a huge explosion. Will Erestor and Haldir survive without harm? Also the puppy receives a name that no elf would ever be called, apparently.

The elves said their farewells to the villagers, most of whom were already moving in a south-westerly direction to Edoras before riding off in the direction of the Misty Mountains. They passed the lower horn of the mountain range near midnight, keeping a distance of at least twenty miles away so that Saruman might not be able to spot them if his palantir was focussed in their direction. They assumed it would be, but their horses needed to rest. Throughout the night they could hear crashing and rumblings deep underground. In the early morning, after only a few hours rest, they were so concerned by the increasing loudness that they decided to ride a further forty miles north, towards Fangorn, using the light of the partially obscured, waning moon as their only guide until the sun peeped over the horizon.

 

Neither elf wanted to ride into the forest. The sound seemed to have lessened somewhat, so they skirted the bounds, travelling at a more leisurely pace, looking for a suitable place to camp until morning.

 

After a few hours sleep the elves set off. By the early evening, they reached the River Onodló, which the trees of Fangorn knew as Entwash. They crossed the river and set up camp on the other side.

 

Erestor mixed some lembas and water from the river into a paste and gave it to the puppy, who lapped eagerly.

 

“He seems to be more alive,” Erestor remarked as the tiny dog drank some water.

 

“The Onodló is regarded as a life giving river,” Haldir replied. “Maybe that is why our little friend is not so weary.”

 

“We have to name him,” Erestor said.

 

“He will be a tree living dog so why do we not call him ‘Greenleaf’?” Haldir suggested.

 

“Legolas,” Erestor smiled. “That is a good name. It is a good name for a dog. One that no elf would ever use, I am sure.”

 

“Well that is settled.” Haldir held a length of string just above the dog’s paws and little Legolas chased it. The grass reached his shoulders but he did not care. When he caught the end in his mouth he tugged with all his might, before Haldir picked him up and let him bite his finger.

 

A rapid series of explosions in the far distance made them jump. Boulders and lumps of rock rained down over many miles, extending to the lower half of the Fangorn Forest and all the way down to the Fords of Isen. Haldir snatched Legolas up and lay over the tiny dog so that he could be sheltered from harm. Erestor curled up into a ball to reduce the areas of his body that could be hit by the flying stones.

 

Small pebbles hit the elves while the larger ones fell nearer to the epicentre of the blasts. The projectiles stung but did not harm them; however, the dust caused by the impact of so many stones hitting the ground made it difficult to breathe or see properly for a few minutes. Had the elves not made such haste in fleeing, the outcome may have been very different.

 

“Thank the Valar we kept going,” Erestor said, dusting himself down. He called his horse’s name, so that the animal would be reassured that no harm had befallen him. The horse, looking shaken, ran up to him. Erestor stroked his mane and spoke softly to calm his nerves.

 

“I think Saruman has blown up one of the mountains,” Haldir said, shielding his eyes. He pushed Legolas’ head down when it popped out the top of his jacket. “Stay for a little longer. You do not want dust in your eyes.”

 

“He must have found the caverns,” Erestor remarked.

 

“Either that or he is destroying the evidence of his nefarious schemes,” Haldir replied. “I would not be surprised if it were a bit of both. We need to carry on riding and put some more distance between us. I would like to be as far away as possible from Isengard.”

 

“It occurs to me that Saruman might not have expected us to make such a good distance, or he might have supposed we would use the mountains as shelter. Either way, I assume he meant to hit us.”

 

“I would agree that it is very likely that was on his mind.” Haldir mounted his horse and gently stroked the side of her neck. The dust was still settling and he held a handkerchief in front of his face, he had breathed enough of it in already.

 

The horses sneezed violently several times to clear the dust from their noses before carrying their masters off to where the air was clearer. To the right, the elves could hear stirrings from within the forest and loud, deep grumblings. Neither dared to investigate. They rode another twenty miles into the Wold before stopping. Even though they were not so far away from the mountain explosion they were at least one-hundred and sixty miles away from Isengard.

 

They set up camp until the morning. After feeding and watering the horses and little Legolas, they shared a meal of lembas and the last of the wine, leaving the water for when they really needed it as it would be another day’s travel before they reached the River Limlaith. They lay down on their bedrolls, looking up at the stars. Little Legolas was asleep in between them.


	19. The Truth About Lembas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galadriel tells Erestor and Haldir something that horrifies them.

“I know what the villagers were up to,” Haldir said teasingly.

 

“So do I. Gawen told us they were selling fortune teller supplies.”

 

“Yes, but I know the full truth. You remember, I accused him of not being fully honest?” Haldir smiled, he was enjoying himself. Erestor had matured so much in the past few years that he was not able to outsmart him as much as he used to.

 

“Not interested,” Erestor said and sighed as if he did not care. He knew Haldir would not be able to resist telling him before long.

 

“Oh well. I will not tell you then,” Haldir turned on his side and shut his eyes, his hand gently protecting the small puppy.

 

“That is all right. You talk in your sleep,” Erestor smirked.

 

“I do not!”

 

“Yes you do.”

 

Legolas barked, the elves were disturbing his sleep; he felt like biting one of them because they were annoying him so much. Instead he licked Haldir’s finger, hoping he would understand and be quiet.

 

“Isn’t he cute?” Haldir said softly. “That little puppy tongue gets me every time.”

 

Erestor stroked the puppy’s head and smiled fondly at it. “Let’s get some sleep. We have an early start tomorrow.”

 

The rest of the night was uneventful. It was as if the explosion was Saruman’s final delivery of vengeance. The early morning saw the elves riding away, skirting the edge of Fangorn until they reached the River Limlaith late that evening. With distance came safety. The journey could proceed at a much more leisurely pace until they reached Lothlórien, two days later.

 

As soon as Haldir and Erestor reached the forest they went to see Celeborn. Galadriel intercepted them instead.

 

“What in Middle-earth possessed you to go on a jaunt just because my husband wanted to know if Saruman kills dogs for their fur?” she asked angrily. “I had no idea you would follow such a harebrained request. If I had, then I would have stopped you.” She looked at Erestor. “I expected better sense from one who is an advisor in Imladris.”

 

“Lord Celeborn did ask us to investigate Saruman,” Haldir replied. “But not only to find out what his gloves were made of. He wanted to know what he was up to, and, My Lady, I can tell you now he is up to no good at all.”

 

“He plans domination of Dunland, according to his advisor,” Erestor told her.

 

“How is that a bad thing?” Galadriel asked sarcastically.

 

“The people of Dunland might not want to live like the people in the villages surrounding Isengard did. The villages there did not produce enough crops to keep themselves fed and supply Orthanc as well, so they resorted to smuggling so they could afford to live.” Erestor stared at Galadriel. He knew the trick of looking straight at the one who was accusing unfairly. Often they would back down but he suspected Galadriel was tougher than most.

 

Erestor continued. “They were also smuggling because they needed the capital to flee and create new lives for themselves. No one deliberately moves from an area of supposed safety unless they have to. No one embraces the risks of the unknown, unless the place they are already in is so unsafe that it becomes necessary. The villagers lived in fear of Saruman and now they are free of his influence. I am proud to have helped them.” Erestor had the look of one filled with a controlled, righteous anger; this was not lost on Galadriel.

 

“I received a letter from Saruman, delivered by his pet crow this morning.” Galadriel said, her voice softer. “Apparently, you corrupted his personal advisor and made him dissatisfied with his position, so he left in the middle of the night. You also tried to kill him, throwing blades at his heart, mouth and hands and binding him with bands of enchanted steel, before stringing him up in a large net and leaving him hanging in midair. On top of that, you released a large cage of dogs and one of cats, before setting free a large group of wildlife animals and several hundred birds. You also encouraged the men in the outlying villages to abscond from the area, leaving him without a food supply. He is extremely angry and demanding all sorts of reparations, from all the realms, and is now refusing to send us our supply of lembas because he will need to eat them himself.”

 

“Lembas?” Haldir asked. “Saruman supplies us with lembas? I thought you make them to a secret recipe known only to yourself. That is what you tell everyone.”

 

Galadriel sighed, as if the two elves were very stupid. “What do you think goes into lembas?”

 

“Wheat and honey,” Haldir replied.

 

“If all that was required was wheat and honey then we could carry ordinary biscuits on our travels.”

 

“There is not dog meat in lembas, is there?” Erestor asked uncertainly.

 

“For an advisor you are not very bright, are you? It is no wonder that you are still a junior,” Galadriel sniped.

 

“I am not a junior. I am also not aware of the secret lembas recipe,” Erestor replied. “There must be other ways of making lembas without using dogs and cats. After all, meat is meat, isn’t it?”

 

“All meat is not equal. The meat of loved animals makes for a more effective and nutritious meal. Wildlife and birds are held in special regard so they are included too.”

 

Erestor and Haldir were horrified.

 

  
“So Saruman took all the dogs from Lothlórien as well?” Haldir asked.

  
  
“Well of course not,” Galadriel told them. “My dog came back the day you left. She is now pregnant, which is no surprise really. I just hope for her sake it was not one of those dogs you warriors like to keep; otherwise she will be a bit stuck when giving birth. The other dogs are back as well. They escaped the dog handlers and formed a pack. They were found worrying some sheep and brought back here in a basket the day after you left. I doubt the sheep were that concerned though.”

  
  
The thought of three inch high dogs worrying a pack of sheep was rather amusing. Celeborn walked into his wife’s chamber and congratulated them on a job well done. He kissed his wife, who did not look at all happy, and told her that freedom for humankind was just as valuable as it was for elves.

  
  
“Saruman burnt the villages to the ground after he released himself from the net. We had just crossed the Fords of Isen when the whole area erupted into flame. No one could have survived the heat. I doubt he would have known that the villagers had gone; after all, his scourging of the ground would have been pointless if he did.” Erestor sighed. “It seems Saruman has no special regard for anyone. His advisor, who is half-elven, told us that when he was a small child, he was travelling with his parents and their party were attacked by the Dunlendings. Saruman took him from his parents and left the rest of the party to the whims of the wild animals. Most of them were still alive, but, unable to defend themselves, none survived the night. The child was valuable because he could speak and write Sindarin; he could be Saruman’s scribe. As a half-elf he would also live longer than a human, thus he would be able to serve for a greater length of time. He supposed he came originally from Rohan and it was his dream that he go back there. The palantir called to Gawen and showed him the events of his early life before he was taken by Saruman, before that he had no memory of it. He wanted revenge, and I think that, in a way, he got it.”

 

  
  
“Then I think it was meant. The palantir would not have revealed all to Gawen if it was not,” Celeborn decided.

  
  
“The fortune tellers also foretold the day we would come and warned the villagers to pack their possessions so they could flee the area. It is lucky that they were heeded, otherwise it is too terrible to think about what would have happened to them,” Haldir said.

  
  
Galadriel looked stricken and held Celeborn’s hand. “You knew. Didn’t you?”

  
  
“I did,” Celeborn replied softly.

  
  
“Then if this prophecy came true it is likely the others will as well.”

  
  
“Saruman blasted holes in the mountain as well. We were nearly hit by the rocks falling after the explosion and we were as far away as the Fangorn Forest,” Haldir told them.

  
  
“And so it starts,” Galadriel said softly, before walking away.

  
  
“Well done,” Celeborn said to the elves. “You have set people free from subjugation, rescued innocent lives and revealed Saruman’s complete disregard for those who dwell in Middle-earth.”

  
  
“I do not think we have gone that far,” Erestor laughed. “It may have been just the villagers he had no respect for.”

  
  
“The secret prophecies would disagree with you. Anyway, this is all to be kept between ourselves. No word of this shall pass to those outside.” Celeborn gave them a genial smile. “Sometimes we do what is right and we are not given proper dues for what we achieve. Those in power can misunderstand, deliberately or otherwise, what one sets out to do. They may want to avert a future course of action by refusing to be sympathetic to any outcome, or it could be that they fear what the future might bring when the delicate balance of power is tilted. It is a very real concern, but it is essential we know the hearts of ones who, one day, might not be on the side of the elves. Indeed, no matter how unpalatable, it is not information we should shy away from. We have learnt that Saruman is one to hold in wariness. If he can have such disregard for his own subjects then we cannot expect him to hold any of the races in high regard.”

  
  
“Thank you, My Lord,” Haldir replied. “Would you like to see our puppy?”

  
  
“We rescued him from a rubbish tip. He was in a bad way but the waters from the Onodló helped him no end; we mashed it with lembas and gave him some miruvor as well,” Erestor said. “He is only a few weeks old, and at one point I thought he might die because he was so unwell.”

  
  
“He is in our talan, probably playing with a piece of string,” Haldir continued.

  
  
“What have you named him?” Celeborn asked as they left his chambers to visit the puppy.

  
  
“We have called him Legolas,” Erestor replied.

  
  
“That’s a good name for a dog,” Celeborn remarked. “It is not as though anyone would call an elf that, so you are pretty safe there if you want to avoid upsetting anyone.”

  
  
When they arrived at the talan they found the puppy had tired of the string and was swinging from the bedspread in an attempt to climb up it. Haldir laughed and took hold of Legolas.

  
  
“What are you up to, little one?”

  
  
Legolas gave a high pitched bark and waggled his tail in wide circles. He licked the end of Haldir’s nose and barked again. Celeborn took the puppy and held it in his hand.

  
  
“Even to save the life of a puppy, your mission was worth it,” Celeborn said. “Others would disagree because he is only an animal, but all they need to do is to hold this little one in their hand to know that it is true. Animals have feelings, just as we do.”

  
  
“You won’t stop me eating meat,” Haldir chuckled.

 

 

 


	20. Love In The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter - the one where Erestor and Haldir have sex.

Celeborn left the talan after playing with the puppy for a while, leaving Erestor and Haldir alone.

 

“Legolas has peed on his blanket,” Erestor said and held it up to show Haldir. “He will have to be potty trained as a matter of urgency or else our rooms will smell.”

 

“Less worrying about the dog,” Haldir said. “We have just arrived home and we need to go to bed.”

 

“It is only five in the afternoon,” Erestor teased, licking his lips. “Do you have another blanket?”

 

Haldir shrugged. “There might be one in the cupboard.”

 

“You know, a packet fell out of the cart and I put it in my satchel. It might be a blanket or piece of material; it was soft enough.” Erestor opened his satchel and pulled the packet out. He ripped open the top and found a large square of gaudily embroidered material in a design that a fortune teller might use as a table cloth. Around the edges were appliqué runes, over-embroidered with metallic thread, and in the middle was a painted gold circle, presumably for the correct placement of a stand for a crystal ball. “It will not do at all for little Legolas,” Erestor sighed.

 

A piece of paper was pinned to the upper square. Haldir took hold of it and read aloud, “Authentic fortune telling supplies lovingly crafted by the elves in Lothlórien. I said I knew their secret, didn’t I?”

 

“How could you have known that?” Erestor asked disbelievingly.

 

“The very same writing was on the crystal ball I salvaged from the same cart.” Haldir smiled; it felt good getting one over on his husband, who normally outwitted him at every turn. “Gawen could not be honest with us, especially us being elves. We might have told of his deception involving this realm and caused a lot of trouble for him; especially if our Lady decided to make a formal complaint to Saruman.”

 

“He could have told us at the Ford.”

 

“Why would he? If his secret is still safe he can continue selling fake fortune selling supplies, ‘as made by elves from Lothlórien’ without ever being found out. Unless he sells to an elf, of course.”

 

“Or to a human who has elven friends.”

 

“That is less likely in Gondor and Edoras, especially if he keeps the selling at a low level and diversifies into other areas.”

 

“I can see that the use of Lothlórien would be believable because of its proximity to Isengard, but, by the same reasoning, I would have thought it much riskier to use the name of a realm that is so close. An elf from Lothlórien is more likely to visit than an elf from another realm.”

 

“I wonder if Gawen’s father was from Lothlórien. It could be sentimentality; a way of keeping his past alive.”

 

Erestor shrugged. “You have not taken your clothes off yet.”

 

“Remove them with your teeth,” Haldir said, and flicked his lips with his tongue.

 

“Get them off while I settle Legolas down.” Erestor went to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket. “Bed time,” he said to Legolas. He set the puppy down on the floor in a wooden crate and tucked a small teddy bear next to him. It belonged to Haldir, but Erestor was sure his husband would not mind. The tiny puppy closed his eyes. So long as he could hear their voices he knew he was safe. He snuggled into the blanket, next to the soft thing the elf named Erestor had put beside him; he would tear it apart later, but for now it was handy for his head to rest on. Legolas felt warm and secure, as he had when lying against the chest of the elf called Haldir. It was easy to let go of consciousness and drift into sleep, which was exactly what he did.

 

“Come here.” Haldir lay on the bed, nude as the day he was born.

 

Erestor looked at his husband. They had not joined while on their trip. Their only lovemaking in the past year had been the night before they were sent on their mission. How he desired his husband. “I have looked forward to this moment.” He lay on the bed next to Haldir and kissed his lips.

 

Haldir’s arm pulled his husband closer and he kissed his mouth, his tongue pushing in deep and connecting with Erestor’s own.

 

Erestor moaned and stroked his hand along Haldir’s smooth skin, following the curvature of his muscles. He was pulled closer and felt that he and his lover were as one, that there could be no beginning or end and no separation of two melded so closely together.

 

“I love you so much,” Haldir said softly, his voice rough and wanting, before kissing Erestor’s neck and working his way down to his chest. Strong fingers threaded through his hair as he sucked on his lover’s hard nipples. He did not know how long he could hold himself and Erestor’s scent was driving him to distraction.

 

Such pleasure coursed through Erestor’s body. His breathing quickened as shocks of delight darted from his nipples down to his hardness. “Put it in your mouth,” he said urgently and thrust upward into Haldir’s willing mouth. “Valar, that is so good.”

 

“I am damned good at it,” Haldir mumbled. He licked from the base to the tip before engulfing the whole of Erestor’s hardness in his mouth feeling the head hit the back of his throat before moving upwards and plunging down again.

 

Erestor could not hold himself; he had waited for too long. “I am so near,” he said urgently, just before his release. His eyes screwed up and he contorted with the overload of pleasure. “Oh, oh, Valar! VALAR!”

 

“Say my name, bitch,” Haldir laughed as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

 

“Maybe I think you look like a Valar,” Erestor said seductively. “You certainly make love as if you are one.”

 

Haldir smiled as he inched his way up the bed. “How many Valar have you had sex with? For all you know, I could be better than they are.” Haldir knelt in front of Erestor and playfully tapped his cock on his nose.

 

Erestor laughed. “Fond of a hint, aren’t you?” He took Haldir into his mouth, licking and sucking until release was near and then stopping. Then he would continue, bringing Haldir to the brink, before stopping again.

 

“Stop teasing,” Haldir breathed, his voice raw and tinged with need. He pushed into Erestor’s mouth, his hand holding the back of his head rigid, and pushed in and out until he was spent. “Swallow.” He reared up on his knees, and then bent over to kiss Erestor’s mouth, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue before withdrawing and reaching for the oil on the table beside the bed.

 

No words were said. Erestor looked longingly as Haldir oiled his hard cock. He drew his legs up in anticipation; already he was hard again. Haldir, still on his knees, pulled Erestor up and tucked his legs around his waist, positioning the head of his penis against the small, pink opening. How he had dreamed of this moment all the time he was separated from his only one, and recently, while they were on their mission together. He pushed in carefully and waited for Erestor to tell him when he was ready. He hoped he did not take too long as the desire to push was becoming urgent.

 

Erestor’s ankles locked together behind Haldir’s back, he gave a slight pull and Haldir pulled out slightly before pushing in. Erestor looked at the vision that was his husband. How he loved him, his powerful blond warrior who made every fibre in his body tingle with desire and delight. He watched as Haldir speeded up, ramming into his body for all he was worth, before coming loudly, his long blond hair whipping backwards in the throes of his orgasm. “So beautiful,” he said softly, falling in love all over again.

 

Haldir breathed hard, panting and smiling at the same time. He slumped onto Erestor and kissed his lips before moving to the side. He oiled his palm again and covered Erestor’s hardness until slippery, before grasping it in his fist. His hand moved up and down as they kissed. Soon, Erestor was gasping Haldir’s name and holding on for dear life.

 

The two elves relaxed against each other, whispering endearments and occasionally kissing. Haldir picked up a cloth from beside the bed and wiped his hands with it before cleaning Erestor. The cloth was dropped on the floor and the bedcovers pulled up.

 

“We should get some sleep now,” Haldir said softly. “We have not had much of it lately.” He laid his head on the pillow and held onto Erestor, stoking his cheek with his finger. “I love you so much. I missed you every day we were apart.”

 

Erestor smiled. “We only have five years together here. We should make the most of it, starting right now. Want to go again?” He gave Haldir the most lascivious smile.

 

“Suddenly, I do not feel tired anymore,” Haldir replied, taking Erestor into his arms and kissing him. “You can have me this time.”

 

Little Legolas turned over in his sleep, waking briefly as the elves in the bed made their strange noises. “Silly elves,” he thought. He snuffled against Haldir’s childhood teddy bear, still intending to destroy it later, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 1Farewell. May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.  
> 2Farewell. May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown  
> 1 and 2 From: http://www.grey-company.org/Circle/language/phrase.htm  
> I used the map of Middle-earth, to be found here when working out travelling distances.


End file.
